Family Meet
by BakemonoShoujo
Summary: A mysterious little girl appeared and is looking for her parents. And recognized them as Rin and Yukio. A fic wherein Rin is mommy and Yukio is daddy. ugly summary but please read, it's better than how I described it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay so the whole idea of the story is Yukio and Rin get to be parents for the strange little girl that believes that they are her parents.

So… okay then, here we go.

* * *

It was about 9 pm and the twins have just finished eating the dinner Rin made, with Ukobach's help of course. Yukio stood up from the table.

"Thanks Nii-san for the meal, it was delicious as always." Yukio said really appreciating the meal, Rin cooked his favorite after all. And rarely did that happen.

The older twin grinned at him pleased at his brother's compliment.

"I'll go up to our room now, you should do the same. I'll be giving an exam tomorrow remember? You should study." Rin groaned a bit at the study part.

"Yeah, I'll go up after I finish cleaning here." He flashed Yukio a bright smile before turning to pick up the plates. He heard his brother's footsteps going up the stairs. He sighed, decided to take a while to clean seeing he doesn't want to study yet, or probably not study at ALL.

He took the dishes to the sink and started to wash. Kuro hopped onto his shoulders.

'_ne, Rin, You and Yukio are like a couple.'_

Rin almost dropped the plate he was washing.

"Wha! We're not a couple! We're brothers!" He said at the cat with a slightly blushing face, he heard Kuro giggle

'_I know I know. It's just that, you do the housework, and Yukio does the working. I've seen that in other human's houses, the mommy does the cooking and cleaning while the daddy does the working right?'_

The half demon was quiet for a while, thinking about what his familiar said.

"Well yeah, that's what they do. But that doesn't mean we're a couple!"

'_aww, you know if we were actually the typical family setting, I would be really happy! Especially if I have a child to play with'_ Kuro grinned at Rin with his tails wagging vigorously.

This time Rin's face reddened deeper

"KURO! YUKIO AND I ARE NOT GONNA MAKE A CHILD!" he yelled extremely loud that shook the whole dorm

Upstairs Yukio heard the outburst, and just shook his head. "Oh nii-san, letting the cat play with you when it should be the opposite…"

* * *

Next day...

Yukio and Rin are heading towards the cram school when Yukio parted ways since he has to pick up some things from the faculty letting Rin go ahead of him.

Rin arrived in front of the door of their classroom; inside he could hear some faint squeals, huffs, and some talking. He recognized their voices; Kamiki was the one that squealed. Does Kamiki even squeal? Who knows, but she just did. Bon was the one that huffed, and the talking voices were Shiemi, Konekomaru, and Shima…then another voice he's not familiar with.

He opened the door wanting to know who it was.

"Mommy~!" All eyes widened when the little girl threw herself and hugged Rin. But Rin was the most surprised.

"What the! Hey kid, get off me!" He pried off the little girl that was attached to him. And let her down kneeling in front of her with a confused look but she just smiled at him widely

"So, this idiot is your mommy?" Bon asked raising a brow, the little girl nodded yes

Once again faces showed a 'WTF?' look. Rin was feeling faint. How did this happen? When did this happen? Why did this happen? Who made this happen! Oh yes, Rin is feeling woozy. Shiemi put a hand on his shoulder; he looked over to her seeing she was wearing a smile.

"So who's the daddy Rin?" Rin felt a little irritated, how could she ask that? Does she really think it's his?

"Yeah Rin-chan, who's the daddy?" Shima asked with a sly smile along with Bon and Kamiki who was giving him the same look.

Rin was about to retort when a voice came from behind him.

"What are you all standing there for? Go to your seats, we'll start class." Yukio said with a stern voice as he stepped in.

"Daddy~!" The girl jumped onto Yukio and hugged him. By now everyone in the class was going crazy except Yukio who hasn't processed everything yet.

"Excuse me?" He unattached the child off him

"You're my daddy!" She said happily

Shiemi has a deep blush on her face with wide eyes and her hands on her mouth. Kamiki's face was steaming for her blush was more intense, she was feeling weak on the knees and supported herself with her arm by the desk. Bon's face was dark, being a genius this situation never came in to his predictions. Shima was standing there with that smile on his face while nodding to himself as he mumbled things. Konekomaru was just shocked… and Takara was nonchalantly playing with his puppet. Oh yeah… and Rin fainted completely, face flat on the floor.

"Uhm…no little girl… I'm not your dad…" Yukio replied sweating a bit nervously

The child scowled and pouted. "No! You're my daddy! And She's my mommy!" she pointed at the perhaps dead Rin.

Yukio's brow twitched "Okay first of all… that's not a 'she' and that's not your mommy. He's my brother." He explained

She stomped angrily on the ground "No! He's not your brother! He's your wife and I'm your daughter!"

"R-rin…m-my wife… a-and you…our daughter?"

She nodded. The class panicked when there are now two Okumura's sprawled on the floor.

"Does this mean the test is cancelled?" Shima asked Bon smacked him, and by now there are three people lying unconscious on the floor

Bon, Kamiki, Shiemi, Shima, who has awoken first, Konekomaru, Takara, and the mysterious little girl are watching the twins. They brought them to the infirmary out of worry that they may have been half past dead. As if on cue the twins stirred and woke up.

"Ugh… I had THE worst nightmare of the century…" Rin said groggily as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Me too." Yukio also sat up and took his glasses from the bedside table and put it on.

"I dreamt that a little girl called me her daddy/mommy and that nii-san/Yukio was the mother/father…" The twins said in exact unison. The others found it weird but they are twins… must be telepathy.

Rin blinked several times to clear his vision which was slightly a bit blurry from the unconsciousness. His eyes widened when his brain registered an extra character aside from his classmates.

"Holy sh-! You're real!" He pointed at the little girl that just smiled widely at him.

"Tell me little girl, are you a demon or something?" Yukio asked in a dangerous tone. The others, except Rin, was highly alerted.

"u-uhm no Okumura-sensei, she's real." Bon defended nervously

"Yuki-chan, she might not know about demons and other stuff like that…" Shiemi whispered to Yukio's ear

The little girl huffed and crossed her arms, "Of course I know about demons! My daddy is a great exorcist after all!"

They were downright stunned

"I've had it! If this is some kind of prank from you all for Nii-san and me I swear when I get back at you all none of you will like what I will do!" Yukio yelled at them and glaring daggers and gritting his teeth…he's clearly angry, Rin knows that tone and even he was afraid when Yukio was like that.

Konekomaru, Shima, Shiemi, The little girl, and Kamiki are almost in the verge of crying never did they see that side of Yukio. Bon and Takara gulped not knowing what to do. Now they're not sure if Rin was the son of Satan or everyone did just get it all mixed up, Cause seriously, this Yukio's scary!

Instinctively, Rin sat next to Yukio soothing his brother's shoulders. "Now now Yukio, let's not jump to conclusions and plan their deaths that quickly, ne?" He gave his brother a sweet smile that never fails to calm the other.

As brothers, it's each of their jobs to know what calms the other, while Rin was easier to calm since he was always hyper and would get upset even in the silliest things making his anger more manageable because his emotions were always expressed. It's the opposite for Yukio, who was always so calm and reserved, as they say the person who's always calm and cool when truly angered turns to a monster. And it would seem that Rin was the only person to know how calm him down.

Yukio breathed heavily then sighed. The others were relieved that the dark aura Yukio was emitting subsided.

Rin let go of his brother's shoulder also relieved. He looked at the little girl

"Hey kid, are you sure that we are your parents? I mean, look at us, it's impossible"

She shook her head and pouted at him, "You don't think I know my parents when I see them?"

"As a matter of fact I don't." Rin looking at her with the same childish expression

"How about this, if you really are who you say you are, then as their child you should know a lot about them, Right?" Bon asked the kid

She nodded


	2. Chapter 2

"So first question, what are their names? Full names" Kamiki asked sternly at the girl

She smirked at her, "My mama is Rin Okumura and my daddy is Yukio Okumura."

The said pair paled a bit

"Okay that was easy is that all you can dish out?" Bon looked mockingly at Kamiki she stuck her tongue at him, "If Okumura-sensei really is your father, what kind of exorcist is he? Aria or Tamer?" he grinned at her

They were slightly impressed at Bon giving a question with choices that doesn't contain the answers.

"Heh! Well clearly you don't know your own teacher." The blond streaked teen gulped, "My daddy is so awesome, he's both Dragoon AND Doctor." She smiled triumphantly feeling mighty proud at her 'dad'

Once again the brothers' face paled

"How about we bring out the bigger guns. If Rin really is your mom then what is he?" Shima inquired

She shrugged, "A demon obviously."

"GAH! You guys are obviously behind this!" Rin pointed an accusing finger at them.

"We are not!"

"You better be telling the truth, or I'll…I'll…I'll unleash Yukio!" The said boy raised a brow at him.

"Really nii-san…"

"Look we didn't have anything to do with this okay?" Bon defended again

"It's the truth Rin, we would never do this kind of things to fool you and Yuki-chan" Shiemi said, and the accused group nodded.

"Shiemi's right, she just went inside the room and asked where her parents are." Konekomaru helped

"Alright we believe you." Yukio said then she turned to the girl, "May I know your name?" He smiled kindly at her, perhaps she was just a lost little girl and her parents might have some resemblance to him and Rin and mistook them for her parents…but that still doesn't explain the deep knowledge she has about them.

She scowled then smiled widely again her parents are acting weird she thought "Yurin!"

Yukio facepalmed and Rin laughed ironically "Ahaha…oh yes… your name just HAD to be the combination of mine and Yukio's"

"I knew it!" Shima exclaimed and everyone turned to him "I knew you two were doing something behind our backs! I mean, living in the same dorm all alone."

The two blushed then frowned at him

"Stupid Shima! We're doing no such thing! And even if we did do you think I'm gonna reproduce? I'm a male! And if there was the possibility that I could bear I child, then do you think our child would immediately be this big! I mean look at her, she's like…six years old or something…how old are you?"

"Six"

"Oh gosh I'm right. Anyway, See? She's six years old! Do you think we could reproduce when we were only nine years old!" Rin ended his rant with a few pants catching his breath

"He's got a point." Bon agreed

"I don't mean to be accusing but she looks just like Rin and Sensei." Konekomaru said

They studied the appearance of the girl and whatnot; she did look like a mixture of Rin and Yukio. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that waves at the ends. Her eyes are of the same shape of Rin's but with the eye color of Yukio. They just stared and stared…

"Nii-san do you remember this happening?"

"No. Unless you attacked me when I was asleep."

"I haven't."

"Good."

"We'll just leave this problem to you guys." Kamiki left, followed by Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru. Takara appears to have left like minutes ago. Shiemi smiled warmly and waved them goodbye. And now they are all alone…with their so called child…that's smiling at them brightly.

The twins decided to take the little girl to their dorm seeing that she doesn't have anywhere else to go.

Yukio knelt down in front of Yurin to meet her at eye level, "Here's the deal, we are not your parents but we'll let you stay here until you find them okay?" He smiled gently at her. She looked heartbroken, she gazed up at Rin that gave her an apologetic look.

"B-but! Y-you are my parents!" She pleaded tears threatening to fall. Yukio sighed and stood up and looked at Rin, the latter nodded seems like understanding.

"Hey kiddo, it's alright." He knelt down in front of her and patted her head "We'll find your real parents." He grinned at her

"M-mommy?" she started sobbing onto her palms

Kuro came from behind and jumped on Rin's shoulder and whispered something onto Rin's ear. His eyes widened hearing what Kuro said.

Suddenly he hugged the girl tightly then let go, the little girl looked up at him "Ne Yurin-chan!" He smiled brightly at her "Sorry, daddy and I were just messing with you!"

"What?" Yukio reacted quickly feeling surprised. Rin looked back at him seriously shutting his mouth and knows that he has to wait for Rin's explanations later.

"Hehe! Mommy and Daddy are so silly!" She giggled happily

Rin smiled at her "Now go head to the kitchen, I'll cook okay?" she nodded ran to the Kitchen with Kuro following her.

"Nii-san."

He stood and turned around to talk to his brother. "Yukio, don't worry."

"What's going on?"

"She's not human." Hearing that Yukio reached for his gun that was hidden under his coat, Rin stopped his hand with his. "But she's not a demon either."

Yukio's eyes widened a bit "Then what is she?"

Rin explained the whole thing to Yukio. Hearing the story, he felt a bit sad.

"I see… I'm guessing we need to act like we are her parents huh?"

"Yup. Don't worry it's only for a while"

Yukio sighed heavily "I don't want to be a daddy yet."

"At least you're the daddy! I get to be the mommy!" Rin exclaimed

"Yeah you have it worse than I do." He chuckled

* * *

okay so yeah. I didnt put the explanation as to what Yurin is. hehehe, to add a little mystery

I'll update real soon, in the mean time

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**

_**oh yea and I need a little help** :) you can do it by telling me stories about the experiences with you and you're parents it can be real simple like cooking with your mom. ^^ PM it to me or review it to me. for reference purposes. A little painful experiences is okay too. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **regarding Yurin's name. at first I thought about making it 'Yuri' but then that's the name of Rin and Yukio's mom so I didn't go with that name :)

Here's the third chapter! THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!

* * *

Rin walked in the dining hall and saw Yurin playing with Kuro. He smiled at how happy the two is.

"Hey Yurin-chan. What would you like to eat?" He asked her gently as he walked in the kitchen. Ukobach also seems to know the situation and just nodded at him.

"Uhm... can I have Katsudon, mommy?" She asked Rin with wide eyes as she petted grinned widely and winked at her

"Of course you can!" He started tying the apron around his waist and went to the fridge to get the ingredients. He laid it on the chopping board and handed Ukobach some ingredients to chop. Rin proceeded to cook the rice and boiled water to prepare a soup.

_'Rin, how long are you gonna act as parents?' _His demon assistant asked as he chopped the onion leeks.

"Until she finally leaves.." Rin whispered so that Yurin won't hear

_'And when will that_ be?'

He didn't answer. Ukobach was right. When will she leave? It bothered Rin as to how they will be able make her leave. Forcing her didn't came in to one of his options, he just couldn't find it in his heart to do it. He also knew that this has to be done soon, before this could get out of hand. Rin shook his head and just trusted that everything will be alright. And he hoped with all of him that everything will.

After about an hour they have finally finished preparing dinner. He poked his head from the counter.

"Yurin-chan, dinner's ready. Get Yuki- ...daddy upstairs and tell him to go down now." He ordered her and nodded as she smiled at him. Yurin stood up from the table and skipped upstairs heading to the brothers' room. She opened the door and saw Yukio at the desk working.

"Hey papa." Yukio was slightly surprised when he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He turned his gaze and saw Yurin. He smiled gently at her remembering that he has to be 'daddy'.

"Yes?"

"Dinner's ready!" She announced in a hyper cheery voice. Yukio's smile widened, she reminded him so much of Rin. He nodded and stood up following the jumpy little girl.

By the time the father daughter arrived at the dining hall, Rin already got everything laid down on the table. Yurin's eyes sparkled at the feast her mommy made. There was so much food! Not only did Rin prepare Katsudon, he also prepared shrimp Tempura, mixed vegetables, miso soup, and some roasted beef strips. Yukio's mouth also watered. The so called 'family' sat by the table and started to partake in the banquet.

"Hey nii-san..." Yukio whispered to Rin who was sitting beside him "Didn't you cook too much?"

Rin chuckled a bit "Sorry... I can't help it...seeing we have a guest and all..."

The younger just sighed and continued to eat. Meanwhile Rin was watching Yurin as she ate his cooking happily and would say how delicious it is ever so often. He felt something in his chest knowing she was enjoying the meal he worked hard on... he didn't know what it was, happiness maybe? Yeah maybe that's it, he told himself and went on eating.

After they have finished eating, Yurin let down her chopsticks and sighed aloud contently.

"That was awesome! Mommy is the best cook ever~!" Rin blushed and was getting teary eyed from extreme joy. He would always feel like that when someone, aside from Shiro, Yukio, and the other guys at the monastery, would compliment his food. Yukio shook his head at how ridiculous Rin looks.

"Yes, it is a very wonderful supper, Rin" He stood up and ruffled Rin's hair, the older glared at him not because he ruffled his hair but because Yukio found it so easy not to call him 'nii-san'

Yurin was watching them affectionately "My parents are so cute~!"

The duo twitched and blushed, Yukio withdrew his hand from Rin's hair.

"U-uhm... Yurin-chan, why don't you go upstairs with daddy as I clean up here...okay?" She nodded as she ran upstairs with a sulking Yukio following behind.

_'ne, Rin, do you think it's safe to let her stay here?'_ Kuro asked

"It is if we want to help her." he replied as he started cleaning up

_'help her? by pretending?'_

Rin paused a bit "...Yes"

Kuro scowled _'If you make a mistake, she could be dangerous.'_

Rin laughed "May I remind you that I have already encountered Satan himself? I doubt that a little girl could be that scary."

_'True but...'_ He patted Kuro's head

"Everything's gonna be fine okay? Trust me." Rin gave him an assuring smile and nodded at his master feeling confident that he will succeed. He remembered that Rin was the one that brought him back to his sanity and saved him from being banished by exorcists. Kuro smiled to himself as he acknowledged Rin's pure kindness towards others, he didn't care whether it was a demon or a human or anything else, as long as they need help, Rin would always be there.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came. Rin stirred slightly as the gentle sunlight reached his face, he felt that he was holding onto something hard yet warm, nice, and comforting. He nestled his face closer to feel more the lovely warmth.

"hmm..." he slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was Yukio's chest he was clinging onto. "Stupid Yukio...stop cuddling me..." he said sleepily as he continued to hug Yukio tighter

"nii-san... you're the one cuddling me." the younger replied with also a trace of drowsiness

"Shut up...I'm too lazy to pry myself off..." He closed his eyes again

"Why are we even sleeping next to each other...?"

Rin ignored the question "I had a weird dream that we had a daughter..."

"Me too..." seems like Rin's laziness is rubbing off him as he felt sleepy again closing his eyes

"..."

"..."

The twins were halfway asleep when...

"Hey mommy, daddy. I know it's normal to be lovie-dovie, but i'm hungry." came a small voice. Their eyes cracked open bringing them in to the reality that there is a little girl that they have to pretend that they are her parents.

Rin let go off Yukio and sat up and yawned scratching his tummy. He got out of bed and held Yurin's hand heading downstairs to make breakfast. Yukio on the other hand remained lying there deciding to be the lazy one for once in a while, he was pondering on how quick Rin responded when their 'daughter' asked for breakfast.

He chuckled ''nii-san has motherly instincts''

* * *

At the dining hall, Yurin sat by the table and drank the milk Rin gave her as she waited for breakfast her mommy is making right now. She could see Rin cooking from beyond the counter and stared fondly. Meanwhile, as Rin was making fried rice he thought about last night.

_The three are preparing to go to bed, Rin agreed that he will let Yurin sleep next him, but Yurin protested_

_"No! mommy and daddy should sleep together!"_

Rin sighed as the memories came by him. It's not that they mind sleeping next to each other since their brothers and all, but in this situation it's kind of awkward. You know... having the mommy and daddy role. He sighed again. Mentally crying about how his manly pride is crushed that he has to be the mommy and the once crybaby Yukio gets to be the daddy. It's not fair! He thought, but he brushed off as he prepared the table and laid down breakfast.

Yurin dug into the food. Rin smiled he just loved how he's food is deeply appreciated.

_"Yukio's still not up?" _he thought and decided to drag down Yukio for breakfast or they'll be late for classes.

He went into their room and saw Yukio was still lying there.

"YUKIO! get up! we're gonna be late!"

"5 more minutes..." He grumbled

Rin got infuriated "get up! I'm the lazy one the family!"

Yukio smirked at Rin, "No, the daddy is often the lazy one in getting up. And you the mommy is always the first to get up"

"What kind of twisted logic is that!"

"I don't know." He laughed, and got out of bed heading downstairs all the while patting at the fuming Rin's head as he went out of the room.

After finishing on getting ready for school, they wondered about Yurin while their out. It's not like they're going to take her to school and have her calling them 'mommy' and 'daddy' in public, that's just embarrassing. In the end, it was decided that she'll just stay at home, Kuro's there to keep her company and Ukobach will be there to make her food in case she got hungry... then it occurred to Yukio.

"Hey Yurin-chan. Can you see demons?" Rin's eyes widened, he never thought about that

Yurin tilted her head questioningly then nodded

"Since when?"

"Have you forgotten daddy? A demon once attacked me, but I was saved by you and mommy!" she cheered the last part

Yukio smiled apologetically "Oh right."

The twins said bye to Yurin, but before leaving, Rin kept reminding her about 'not opening the door to strangers' and 'don't go out of the house unless there's a fire' and 'don't let the cat get in the fridge' and other stuff like that. Yukio had to pull his brother and head towards the school. Seriously, Rin's taking the whole 'mother' thing too much and started nagging about the said things. He sighed.

'This is going to be some experience for nii-san and me...'

* * *

END CHAPTER

okay so it's 2 am right now, and I dared to make 2 chapters that are short =o=" but it's worth it i guess to prepare for the upcoming chapters. I really tried to make this longer but i can't and I refuse to put nonsense just to make it so. :)

Sorry if chap 3 and 4 are ugly! :( But I promise the next ones will be better :)) cos it will contain the parenting adventures of Rin and Yukio with Yurin ^^ so far I only have ideas that could get me as far as 7 chapters :/

**note:** for those who have submitted the parent experience thing i was asking for, THANK U! I'll put it in here :)

and for those who are interested in telling me interesting stories about you and your parent/s please do so ^^ I would love to hear about your stories as I make them a reference :D

so I could make this longer if you desire to.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay hi guys so, here is the fifth chapter :) I'm surprised this fic is doing well since I never thought I could pull off a multi chapter, hehe

If you have been interested enough to make you reach this chapter,Thank you so much! :)

* * *

It has been four days since the Okumura twins has been pretending to be parents for Yurin. Rin plans on helping her out by doing so, and with that Yukio has no choice but try to follow his older yet shorter brother's wisdom about this. And being daddy wasn't so hard he thought, he just have to be nice and kind, pretty much act normally. The best part was that he gets to bully Rin a little, which is a great fun.

The said family is now lounging in their room doing their own business. Yukio as always, was working at his desk tentatively. Rin was at the bed with Yurin and Kuro, they seem to be drawing and Rin is helping her out, while Kuro was just watching. Yukio could hear the two would giggle softly ever so often and he just found it adorable.

"Ne ne, mommy." Yurin looked up to Rin "Tomorrow's Saturday right?"

"hm? yeah why?" He asked plainly

"Nothing. Are you and daddy gonna leave?"

Rin looked up thinking, tomorrow's Saturday and they only have club or whatever, he's not sure, he never really paid attention to those. One thing's for sure though, it's only half day, meaning he can go home as early as noon, he doesn't know about Yukio though, his brother would go on missions that day.

"We will. But I'll be back really early." He smiled at her. Yurin's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Rin ruffled her hair affectionately. Little did they know, Yukio was watching them from the corner of his eyes.

He found that Rin was starting to get too attached, he was getting worried that his brother might not be able to let go of Yurin when the time comes. His kindness has been one of the things Yukio found to be Rin's weakness, it clouds his judgement easily and fails to do the logical things at times. He sighed to himself, well if the time ever comes that this is getting out of hand he'll just have to reprimand and solve the problem, he'll use any means necessary.

* * *

Yurin was lying at a half empty room which appears to be the receiving room. There's nothing much in there, some cushions and a long table by the window. She just stared blankly at the ceiling then trailed her green eyes at the nearby clock. It read 11:56 am. She sighed, her mommy said that he'll be home by noon. Just as she thought about that someone came inside the room. She looked up and saw Rin.

"Hey kiddo. I'm home." He greeted her happily. Yurin immediately ran up to him and hugged while Rin patted her head.

They went to the dining hall and Yurin sat at her usual place to wait. Rin turned to her,

"Ne, Yurin-chan. Would you like to help me cook?" He asked grinning at her

Her expression turned into a dumbfounded one. Rin tilted his head to the side with a confused look.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I mean-"

"No!" She interrupted "I-I want to... it's just that mommy never asked me to help before..." She smiled shyly at him.

Rin smiled brightly at her again, "There's always a first time for everything, right?"

Yurin nodded happily "Un!" she got up and followed Rin in the Kitchen.

The mother daughter tandem are now busy with cooking. Yurin was slicing some tomatoes, Rin saw that she was a bit having a hard time and came behind her and held her hands to guide her slice.

"When slicing, you should curl your fingers like this so that you won't accidentally cut yourself, okay?" He told her kindly she nodded and he let her be attending by the stove to stir the tomato sauce and looked if the pasta is ready,they were gonna cook spaghetti with meatballs of course.

Rin was immersed in cooking when Yurin spoke bringing him out of his extreme concentration.

"Is this what it feels like?"

"Feels like what?" He replied still not looking away from the sauce as he added the other ingredients, the tomatoes, some pepper, and other stuff like that.

"To cook with your mom?" Rin looked back at her, then returned his eyes to what he was doing.

"I don't know... I've never cooked with my mom." He replied simply.

Now that he thought about it. He never actually did. Well it's not surprising since he and Yukio never even got the chance to see their mother, he wondered how would it feel like to cook with his mom, it might be an amazing experience he thought. Seeing your mom preparing your meals, tasting her cooking, asking what they would like for dinner... it was something he and Yukio never got the chance to experience, so what do they know about anything regarding being with a mother.

"I like it."

"huh?" he looked at Yurin again, who was busy washing her hands. She turned off the faucet then smiled brightly at Rin

"I like the feeling of cooking with you mommy~!"

Rin's eyes widened with red tinting his cheeks, and he smiled as he bit his lip totally touched by what she said. He looked away from her and paid his attention again to what he was cooking.

"Thanks for your help Yurin-chan, you can wait at the dining hall, this will be finished soon."

"Yes mommy!" He heard her footsteps running towards the tables. He was surprised when he realized that his left cheek was streaked with a tear. He wiped it off with his sleeve.

_"..must be the onions..."_

* * *

"Where's the daddy?" She asked as she sipped a pasta

"He's got a mission."

"ooohh... he'll be alright, daddy is awesome"

"Sure is." Rin took a mouthful of spaghetti (A/N: I would kill for spaghetti right now. xD)

"Hey mommy..."

"Hm?" the half demon is completely used to being called mommy that he would respond naturally.

"How did you fall in love with daddy?" She asked him with expecting eyes.

"..!.." Rin almost choked, he could hear Kuro laughing from a distance.

* * *

END CHAPTER

oh yes how Rin.? xD

what do you guys think of this chapter? still crappy?

There's not much humor lately i know ^^"

**Reviews please~**


	6. Chapter 6

_"How did you fall in love with daddy?" _Rin thought about the question, he's starting to sweat nervously

"u-uhh..." he stuttered, Yurin kept looking at him with those big green eyes. And then he thought about the manga he read, it had romance in it. Might as well use it now...

"You see... it all started when we were in high school..." Rin closed his eyes thinking and nodded to himself _'yea yea let's go with that' _

The manga's setting was school life so Rin could only tell her about school life love stories. But what the hell, she's six, any story would do.

Yurin was getting enthusiastic. "And?"

"And...uhm..." He scratched his nose then cleared his throat. No choice. He really will go with the story line, " You see, I have always been a great troublemaker, always getting scolded by teachers and stuff. You're Daddy happened to be the school's student council president..."

He paused a bit thinking if he's going the right way, then continued,

"And I had no idea that he was! So one time I decided to mess with him, cos I thought he was a big nerd, studying all the time and wore glasses..."

Yurin nodded clearly listening intently.

"I remember that it happened at the rooftop, that place had always been special to me since it's the only place I could get peace and serenity, so when I saw someone else there I got irritated. I walked up to him and snatched the book he was reading..."

Now the little girl is imagining the whole situation in her head as Rin told the story...

* * *

_The infamous Rin has gotten the reputation as a big troublemaker in school, she skips class, pulls pranks, breaks stuff, gets in to fights. Everyone saw her as a violent young lady..._ (A/N: mind you, this is Yurin's fantasy, and she sees Rin as a girl.)

_No one ever tried to get along with her, she was always alone. _

_It was lunch time and as always Rin went upstairs to the only place she calls her own sanctuary. The school's rooftop. Only there does she find peace and serenity. She opened the door, and as she looked around, she saw a young man sitting by the fence reading a book._

_Rin huffed, and stomped her way to the said boy. She stood in front of him, then snatched his book away. The young man was alarmed and looked up at the person that took his book..._

* * *

"So he stared up at me clearly seeing my..." He scrunched his face, he remembered that scene was a panty shot from below, the manga had ecchi, guess he'll have to filter out some details. "...clearly seeing my angry face..."

"Wait! that person's daddy right?" Yurin asked, after all, she needs the details to imagine

"Yup. then he said..."

* * *

_The young man looked up at Rin. He had a surprisingly handsome face, course brown hair, and alluring green eyes. Mommy...I mean, Rin, blushed slightly, but let it go because she was being angry now._

_"May I have my book back?" He held out his hand_

_She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I will, if you leave after I give it to you."_

_He smirked, "And why will I do that?" _

_"Because this is my place!"_

_The young man stood up and looked around, "I don't see your name anywhere." he looked at her blankly_

_"Do you even know who I am?" She yelled, 'who does this four eyes think he is.' Rin thought_

_He snorted, "Of course I do, you're Rin, right?" _

_The said girl nodded. Her eyes widened as his face was now mere centimeters in front of her's_

_"Do YOU know who I am?"_

_Rin scoffed and distanced herself a bit. "Like I care who you are nerd."_

_"Ah, but I 'll introduce myself anyway. My name is Yukio Okumura, and this nerd happens to be the Council President...so I get to do whatever I want..."_

* * *

"And then what?" Yurin was sooo excited with the story as she was now standing on the chair,

Rin was uneasy, the next scene was highly ecchi... he remembered the female character being pushed down on the floor by the male character, who happened to be a perv in reality while keeping a good boy facade for others... it didn't fit Yukio much... but hey, it's just for the sake of telling her a story.

He decided to not tell her the dangerous scene...

"ah.. I don't remember..."

"Wha! You haven't told me how you fell for daddy!"

"Let's just say, as time went by I found he wasn't so bad, and I developed my feelings for him..." Rin almost puked

"oh... then what?"

"Isn't it obvious? I fell..." He gulped "fell in love with Yukio..." He whispered loud enough for Yurin to hear, Rin felt some part of him just died after saying that... was it pride? Or self dignity? He's not sure, but it's surely gone now.

Yurin squealed with joy, "eeekk~! That's so sweet~!"

"Eh? Really?" He shrugged "Cool then."

After the two have finished, Rin started cleaning up and Yurin went upstairs with Kuro to play.

Rin washed the dishes, humming all the while with his tail swaying freely behind him. He never hid it from Yurin, seeing the little girl knows that he's a demon.

_'Never thought you'd go that far Rin.'_ Ukobach said who was sitting by the window.

"Yeah... It's just a story though, it's harmless" He continued

Ukobach scowled. _'Have you forgotten what she is?'_

* * *

END CHAPTER

so next chapter I will explain the basics of what Yurin is , hehehe ^^

wow i'm updating fast... 2 chapters per day huh...

**REVIEWS?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Alrighty ! I am pumped up to update again because of you wonderful readers ^^ Thank you! u guys inspire me, seriously xD

* * *

Rin was quiet for a while pondering about what Ukobach said, "No, I haven't forgotten..."

The demon shook his head, _'I know that you haven't forgotten, but i'm not sure if you understand.'_

"She is a spirit of a dead little girl, what else is there to understand?" He raised his voice a bit.

_'That's just it Rin! She's a spirit! But haven't you ever wondered how could she have a physical body and live so normally?'_ Rin has finished washing and dried his hand with a towel, and walked out of the kitchen to the dining hall, he looked back at Ukobach.

"...I have been wondering about that..." He said in a hushed tone this time.

Ukobach sighed, _'That's why I'm saying she can be dangerous... something dark might be involved here...'_

_'Hey guys what are you talking about?' _Kuro came inside the Dining Hall to join the two

"Kuro, where's Yurin?"

_'Upstairs taking a nap.'_

Rin half smiled, "oh"

_'Kuro can you tell Rin what ghosts are?' _Ukobach turned to the cat, he wanted him to explain since he knows more about this than he does. Kuro tilted his head to the side.

"No need, I know what those are, they're spirit of dead people that haunts." Rin crossed his arms feeling a little irritated that these guys are lecturing him about some simple things that even little kids know. To his surprise, the Cat Sith shook his head disapprovingly.

_'No Rin. If ghosts are mere spirits then why haven't they left this world? Surely when you die, everything else does, including body and spirit'_

"So?" He arrogantly asked, listening half-heartedly

Kuro sighed, his master is clearly not paying one hundred percent attention to them.

_'It means, that ghosts aren't exactly what books or other people say they are. Ghosts are bound to this world because something more powerful than spirit or any other things is keeping them here. Something that never dies.' _Nevertheless, he still tried to explain.

"And what is that?" Rin looked at him, finally getting his interest.

_'Memory' _

"Memory?" he repeated, the cat nodded his head.

_'Memories are the greatest treasure anyone could have. It's not love or friendship or whatever, cos without memory, those things cease to exist in everyone's hearts. Even if you die, they are still left. Some memories hold strong desire and is desperate to repeat a certain moment in their lives. That moment is what they hold most dear that before they could finally rest, they want it to happen again.'_

"And that's why we're doing this. To find that certain moment, to find that unfinished business she has here, so she could finally rest." Rin pressed his point "And what does that have to do with me telling her a story?"

Kuro's face turned dead serious,_ 'What if her real mother already told her about how she fell in love with Yurin's real father? And what if she suddenly remembers?'_

Rin looked down. If Yurin does find out that he made up that story, she might get angry that he lied to her. "She'll get mad?"

Ukobach nodded,_ 'And then she'll start to doubt you are her mother, she'll start to doubt everything and go crazy. Ghosts should never feel a strong negative emotion while they are on their quest to find that moment.' _

"She might turn into a demon?" Rin more of stated than asked. The thought bothered him... a lot. If ever Yurin does turn into a demon and goes wild, for sure Yukio will shoot her without any hesitation. He didn't want that. He didn't want the poor innocent little girl to go in that brutal way, Rin wants her to pass on in peace.

The two nodded.

_'Don't worry Rin, we're just saying to be careful in things you say to her... And don't mention to her that she's already dead.' _Kuro nuzzled his head on Rin's leg to comfort him

Rin smiled at him then nodded.

"Hey guys, don't tell Yukio about-"

"don't tell about Yukio what?" The three froze, knowing whose voice was that.

"Ah Yukio." Rin greeted casually as he turned around, he paled a bit when Yukio was looking at him with eyes narrowed getting suspicious.

"It's best not to keep anything from me Rin." He said in a low dangerous tone.

Rin sighed, "Okay you got me…"

Yukio raised a brow waiting for him to continue, Kuro and Ukobach got nervous that Rin will tell his brother about the potential threat of Yurin.

The older twin grinned widely, "I was about to surprise you because I will be cooking your favorite again at dinner… but since you already know… I'll just postpone it for another time." He said in a teasing tone.

Ukobach and Kuro sighed in relief, good thing Rin could lie so easily they thought.

Yukio scoffed, "Fine." His voice was hinted with a little disappointment, but it didn't show.

Rin watched as Yukio went upstairs to their room; he put his hands to his waist and scrunched his face,

"Boy, I didn't know he would finish his mission so soon, it has only been 2 hours since he left and I heard it was a really tough one… damn you Yukio for being amazing" He was slightly envious that his brother is already a good exorcist while he was just an esquire.

_'Nice going Rin!' _Kuro jumped onto his shoulder while Ukobach went back to the Kitchen.

"Huh? Nice going what?" He asked his familiar

_'Eh! Oh…nothing…forget about it, I guess'_ It appears Rin really was planning on surprising Yukio.

Rin shrugged, "Sometimes you're so weird Kuro."

_'I only take up after my master.'_ He grinned playfully at Rin earning him a flick on his cat nose

* * *

It was almost midnight Yurin was already snoring at Rin's bed while the owner of the said bed was sleeping at his brother's, all because 'mommy and daddy has to sleep together' she said. Yukio on the other hand was still awake finishing his work. Finally done, he stacked the papers, closed the books, and turned off the lamp with a yawn.

He went to bed, he and Rin shared in the meantime, and crawled under the sheets.

"You're not helping me out much on the parenting, dumbass Yukio.." He heard Rin mumble

"Thought you were asleep." Rin shifted to his side facing Yukio who was lying on his back.

"I was."

"ah..." The younger replied hoping his brother would go back to sleep so he could also.

"You should spend time with Yurin too... we never know, her last wish may be to spend time with her 'awesome' daddy." Through the darkness, Yukio could see Rin smirking at him from the corner his eye.

" I will, don't worry..." Yukio gave him a mischievous look. "...mommy."

Rin blushed with wide eyes then turned his back from Yukio. "che, just do what you said."

* * *

END CHAPTER

so in the end I only mentioned what Yurin is, which is a ghost. And the definition of ghost I put in here is not 100% accurate hehehe, just made it up. I'll tell Yurin's story at the final chapter of the whole thing, kay?

Finally! I finished the preparations! now we get to have some fun in the next chapters~! ^^

staaaayyy tuned~

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Head's up, this will be the official start of the comical adventures of Rin and Yukio with Yurin-chan. :D

I've got a few ideas up my sleeve, and with those that are suggested :) But you guys are still more than welcome to give me suggestions on what you guys what them to do ^^

* * *

It was Sunday, Yukio left early, he got called for an emergency meeting once again leaving Rin to take care of the kid. It's not that Rin minded taking care of Yurin by himself, it's just that this situation makes him feel completely like a lame housewife that watches over their child and cooks the meals while the husband get to go out. Rin doesn't even know whether Yukio really is in a meeting or is just making an excuse to leave and skip on spending time withYurin, he knows that his younger twin isn't exactly in favor of her around and is just being daddy for kicks.

Rin swore once Yukio gets back from the 'meeting', he'll shove Yurin up his face...well not quite literally, but he'll get him to spend time with the child. Rin called out for Yurin to eat lunch, but no response, he tried again, still nothing. No, "Yes mommy~!" he decided to go upstairs to fetch Yurin.

"Yurin-chan, it's lunch time." He opened the door and peeked inside, looked around. No Yurin in sight. Rin practically panicked, he ran inside the room and checked the whole vicinity.

"Yurin?" She's not under the desk, "Yurin?" not under the bed, "YURIN?" not on the ceiling, SHE'S NOWHERE. oh yes, Rin is worried sick.

"NO! YURIN-CHAN ! WHERE ARE YOU!" Rin shouted running downstairs.

He searched the whole lobby, the kitchen, the rooms, the dining area, still no sign of his 'daughter'. Rin was in the verge of crying, did she run away? Did she hate the waffles he made for breakfast and decided to find another mommy? Then he heard the main door open. He rushed hoping to see if it was Yurin.

To his dismay it wasn't.

"Yukio!" He ran up to his taller and bigger yet younger brother.

"What is it?" Yukio asked in a slightly annoyed tone yet still kept a calm demeanor.

"Yurin's gone!" He raised his brow looking at Rin who was bawling with tears. His nii-san looked like a little kid that lost a balloon... or candy... or something...He just sighed and shook his head

"I MISPLACED OUR CHILD!" Rin yelled

"First Nii-san, she's not our child, second, you can't _'misplace'_ a person. And perhaps she finally passed on." Yukio replied nonchalantly while heading up to their room, with a sobbing Rin following behind.

"No! It can't be! She was just here after breakfast! And she went to our room! And then when I went up she's gone!" Rin ranted

"Maybe the breakfast was what she was waiting for."

Rin looked at him dumbly "She was waiting for chocolate banana waffles?"

Yukio shrugged, "She's six, it's not impossible." He was just about to enter their room when Rin blocked his way with his hands on his waist trying to look 10 feet tall when he was just about 5 feet and 8 inches while Yukio was 6 feet tall.

"What's wrong now?"

"Are you going to haunt this world for ONLY CHOCOLATE BANANA WAFFLES?" Rin raised his voice a bit.

Yukio blinked twice, "...I would go for sashimi...but waffles are okay."

"YUKIO!"

"Relax. I'm sure she's around." He pushed Rin aside, went inside and looked around then turned back to Rin. "Exactly where did you look for her Rin?"

"Everywhere! The lobby, the empty rooms, the dining area, the kitchen, the bathrooms, under the desk, on the ceiling, and even under the bed!"

"Did you ever consider...oh I don't know... ON the bed?" Rin trailed his blue eyes on the beds... Their bed, which was originally Yukio's, was neat, with the blanket in place and the also the pillows. Yurin's bed, which was originally his bed, was in a slight mess with the blanket wrapping over the pillows which layed in the middle.

"I don't see her anywhere..."

Yukio sighed, "If I find her, will you give me a reward?" he smirked at him then made his way towards Rin's bed. The half demon tilted his head to the side with a questioning look as he watched Yukio walked towards the lump of blanket and pillows on his bed.

"Gotcha Yurin-chan" Yukio scooped up the bundle of blankets in his arms and revealed a really giggly Yurin

"ahaha~! Daddy found me!" She hugged Yukio as she was held.

"Were you hiding from mommy?"

"Yesh~! mommy is so funny! hehe!"

The daddy smiled kindly at her making his way to the mommy Rin whose mouth was agape and eyes wide.

"Rin-chan~ I found our child, Can I have my reward?" Yukio said to Rin teasingly with a smirk. The older blushed as he hissed at Yukio. He put down Yurin and the little girl ran downstairs.

Rin turned to leave but stopped and pointed at his brother glaring at him. "Someday...I'll get back at you, four eyes" He did his best to look daunting but Yukio just found it funny and kept smiling at him playfully.

"Hmph!" The half demon walked away swishing his tail 'accidentally' over Yukio's face.

"Give me my reward tonight" He called out

"Yeah yeah..." Rin held out a thumbs up

* * *

END CHAPTER.

Hmm... so?

I had a reference idea for this chapter ^^

**WT: **Hi, I'm not sure If I gave your story justice in using it as reference for this here's chapter, did I do an okay job? if I didn't then I'm really sorry. hehe ^^ either way, thanks a lot 4 everything!

If you guys didn't like this one, I'll work hard to improve! xD *pumps fist in the air*

**REVIEWS?**

.

**_NOTE:_ I will be making a sequel for my other YukioxRin fic, 'Oniichan'... I already started, I plan it as a multichapter also, should I continue?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

You guys have no idea how happy I am whenever I receive reviews telling me that my stories made your day, your week, and made you smile... *gets teary eyed* I LOVE YOU ALL!

A writer is nothing without his loyal and kind readers :) once again I thank you.

Let's go forth to the fic!

* * *

After having their lunch, Yukio went up. And Yurin helped in cleaning up with Rin. After the two have finished washing the dishes, the little girl watched as she waited for Rin to finish wiping the table. The older brother saw Yukio pass by the entrance and called out to him.

"Oi Yukio! where are you going?" The aforementioned young man turned and stood in front of the dining area

"I'm going to the exorcist shop to pick up the stuff I ordered." He replied blantly

"Hn, fine, be sure to be back soon." Rin scowled as he finished tidying up.

Yukio smiled and tilted his head to the side, "Why? It's not like i'm cheating on you." He winked at Yurin and she giggled

Rin glared at him as he pouted trying to suppress the blush that was dawning on his cheeks. It irritates him that his brother could milk so much fun out of their little parenting escapade, via teasing him so much.

The younger let out an amused chuckle, he was about to leave when he remembered,

"Yurin-chan, would you like to come with me?" He smiled kindly at her and offering a hand out at her. Yurin's eyes sparkled with delight, she nodded her head and ran up to Yukio and took his hand holding it tightly.

He glanced back at Rin, who was now smiling fondly at him, the smaller was glad that Yukio remembered his promise to spend time with Yurin. The supposed daddy smiled at him, then mouthed the words,

_'Tonight. Reward.'_

Rin's smile faded as he blushed again, nodding a single time, and shoo'd them with his hand telling them to leave now. Before his brother could ever say or do anything that will make him feel embarrassed.

* * *

Yukio and Yurin are now walking at the long bridge to the Exorcist's Shop. They haven't spoken much, Yukio doesn't exactly know what to say but Yurin doesn't seem to mind the silence, he just held her hand as they walked. Yukio remembered when he was a kid. Shiro would take him to short strolls at the park and would hold his hand just like what he's doing to Yurin. He can't help but feel nostalgic; whenever he walked with Shiro and held his hand, he feels so warm,safe and protected, like no harm would ever come as long as Shiro's with him.

He guessed that, that was the effect of the presence of the father to their children, for them to feel safe and protected. Yukio wondered, does Yurin feel the same way as she's walking with him?

"Ne ne, Daddy?" the soft voice of Yurin snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" He glanced at her as he smiled

She returned the smile and tilted her head a bit getting a better view of her daddy, "How was work?"

Yukio's eyes widened in a small measure, "Hm... it was fine."

"Ah... I heard mommy said that your last one was tough, and then you got to finish it in only two hours." She said in a voice full of awe

Yukio chuckled, "Yeah, we had to catch this huge demon and rescue the lady it captured. But the demon wasn't so hard to defeat"

"waaa... sugoi~" He smiled at her again, "hmm... what about your meeting earlier? Daddy looked tired after it."

Yukio didn't understand why, but even though Yurin would ask so many questions, he just didn't get annoyed whatsoever.

"They were stressing about this demon that managed to enter the campus despite the barriers, we were ordered to be on high alert. Thing is, since I'm both Dragoon and Doctor, I got appointed on both Pursuit and Medical Division." He explained calmly.

"It's because daddy is so awesome they just need you so much!" She raised her arms emphasizing the awesome.

Yukio patted her head fondly.

They arrived at the shop after a short while, he told Yurin to wait outside as he received his parcel. He chatted for a while with Shiemi then said their good byes.

* * *

Once again the father and daughter walked along the bridge. When something caught Yurin's eye. She tugged Yukio's sleeve stopping in his tracks.

"Hey Daddy what's that?" She pointed at the amusement park that can be seen clearly.

"Oh, that's an amusement park."

Her eyes widened with delight then started jumping up and down. "Can we go there? Can we go there? Can we? Can we?"

Yukio stared at her thinking...

* * *

"Rin, stop whatever you're doing and will be going to the Amusement Park. With Yurin." Yukio said to Rin who was busy preparing for dinner even when it was only 3 pm.

Yurin was running and jumping all around the house due to extreme excitement.

"Eh? Will be going to Mephyland? But I don't have money" Honestly, Rin was just too lazy to go, and he was busy COOKING, his favorite hobby...aside from sleeping, and spacing out.

"You never did Rin, I always pay for everything remember. Come on, it's just for a short while." He picked up the hyper Yurin by her side and let her face Rin, "We'll be spending time with Yurin-chan~" He swayed her a little side to side

Rin sighed, "Okay fine." He begrudgingly walked out of the kitchen he didn't even bother to change clothes leaving him only wearing a long sleeved hoody and shorts, Yukio on the other hand removed his exorcist coat, and then the three headed out.

At MephyLand, that's what the amusement park is called right? Anyways, Yurin was running around going crazy Rin was following her close behind careful not to lose her, Yukio was just casually walking and keeping an eye out for them, just in case the two managed to destroy a ride or something.

They didn't actually rode on any ride, Yurin just wanted to look at all the neat stuff. And then something caught her eye. A medium sized pink Seal plushie* that was hanging by a booth of some sort, she gazed at it with pure want and need, she must have it.

She tugged on Yukio's sleeve, "I want that!" she pointed at the stuffed animal.

"Sorry little girly that ain't for sale." a guy said he seems to be the one in charge of the game booth, "You see, you have to hit one of those."

He pointed at the four rows of wires that hung small boards, some bore a target dart mark while some didn't, "If you manage to hit one of those targets with marks using those toy guns, you get your plushie. One marked target equals one prize"

"Okay~!" The game seems easy enough

Yukio paid the guy and he started the game, to the trio's surprised, as soon as the game started the targets began to move quickly zipping from left to right alternately for each row. Not as easy as they thought.

Yurin kept shooting but no luck, the game ended.

"Eh? over already? Again!" she said full of determination.

Yukio sighed, and handed money again.

Five rounds have already passed and Yurin gave up crying into mommy Rin's arms. He comforted her.

"Don't worry, Yukio will just buy you one okay?" He looked up at his brother ho wore a blank expression as he nodded.

"But..but.. I want that one..." she hiccuped while sobbing.

They were about to leave when Yukio caught a glimpse of the guy smirking at Yurin then turned his attention to the cash he earned. The young exorcist could tolerate a crying Yurin, he could tolerate loosing his money over a dumb game. But an ugly punk smirking at a CRYING Yurin and counting HIS money...that he **can't **tolerate, Ever.

_'So that's how you want to play, huh?' _Yukio grabbed Rin's hood stopping them from leaving

"Yukio...?" Rin saw his brother walking towards the guy again

"Mind if I have a go?" He smiled at the guy and paid.

"Sure." The punk smirked at him and started the game

Yukio walked a few feet away from the targets.

"Uhm... aren't you gonna need a gun?" He raised a brow at his customer seeing he distanced himself far enough unable to reach the toy guns.

"I have my own." Yukio stated as he pulled out a gun from it's holster behind him hidden under his shirt. "One marked target equals one prize, hm?" He aimed his gun lazily with his other hand in his pocket

Rin can't help but think how cool Yukio is being right now. He got envious again...

The guy's eyes widened then returned his smug expression, "Give it your best shot dude"

"..No need.." he pulled the trigger.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! _

The game stopped. The guy was stunned, Yukio hit three targets dead center. The younger Okumura hid his gun under his shirt again and back to it's holster.

"If I gave it my best shot. I might end up taking all of your toys." He said walking over to him with that glint in his eye "Is your face also a target? I'm just curious..."

The guy trembled then took three stuffed animals and shoved it in Yukio's arms then ran away. Yukio scoffed, then turned. He handed Yurin the pink Seal plushie and smiled at the little girl as he patted her head. He then gave the remaining two stuffed animals to Rin, which was a panda and a white bunny, he also patted Rin's head earning him a blushing and pouting Rin.

"We should go home now, it's getting dark." Yukio announced as he walked off.

* * *

Bedtime, Yurin was sleeping peacefully with the stuffed animal in her arms. Hugging it tightly. Yukio climbed onto their bed and crawled under the covers, he shifted so he was facing Rin, who was lying on his back.

"Rin~ Where's my reward?" He whispered

"eh! I already cooked your favorite for dinner, isn't that enough?" Rin trailed his blue eyes at Yukio.

"aww... but I'm an awesome daddy today. I spent time with her and I gave her that stuffed animal she wanted badly. Shouldn't I deserve a reward for each?"

Rin shifted to his side to face Yukio covering half of his face with the Panda plushie with his brows furrowed. "Goodnight." Rin mumbled and closed his eyes

Yukio sighed and lied on his back deciding he'll just sleep. He opened his eyes when he felt a weight on his body and found Rin on top of him.

Rin cupped Yukio's cheeks then pecked his lips giving him a quick kiss, "That's for spending time with Yurin."

He kissed him again, only this time firmly, it lasted for three seconds then he parted, "That's for the plushie." Rin rolled back to his side of the bed and turning his back to Yukio hiding his red face from him.

"Is that reward enough Yukio?" he asked softly

"It was sweet, but it happened so quickly I didn't get the chance to _feel_ it..." He whispered to Rin's ear teasingly

"Hmph! 'Feel' my ass..."

"Alright."

"Eh! Not literally, perv Yukio...!"

* * *

END CHAPTER

so that was the longest chapter so far.

I gave Yukio the spotlight this time ^^ he's a bad ass dad! xD

the reward part didn't exactly go as I original planned, I planned it to just be the dinner... but then I thought I've spent most of the previous chapters with food so... yeah I put a little romance swing in to it.

And many reviews are eager to see _that_ reward, and I know what's running in yer heads~ xD I didn't go hardcore with it though, cos this fic is only K+

**WT: **I'm happy you liked the prev chapter :)

**Queen Neko-chan:** Is the prize to your liking? :3 and thank you

**Maho Kijutsu:** Thank you! i'm already working on my other YukioxRin

* * *

good? bad?

**REVIEWS?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

What? What's this? an update? xD

Well enjoy guys. And thank you :) so we have a little problem , I already ran out of family adventure ideas so, Im'ma end this soon :/

actually deep down inside, I wanted to proceed with the climax already, i'm itching to do so. xD won't go beyond 15 chapters.

* * *

Yukio woke up early as he always, he found Rin beside him still sleeping, he looked behind him to see if Yurin is also sleeping but she wasn't in the room, probably playing with Kuro. He smirked and decided to tease a bit. He hugged the smaller's waist then whispered to his ears.

"Rin~ I'm still not satisfied with your reward."

Rin grumbled and pushed his brother with his elbows giving them space. "sshh...I'm sleeping."

"When can I have it?"

The half demon opened his eyes and scowled at Yukio,

"Ne-ver."

Yukio grinned and hugged Rin tighter nuzzling his face on his older brother's tensed and struggled.

"Hnnngg...Yukio...!"

"What?" He replied removing his face from Rin's neck and looked at him with an emotionless stare

"Not now."

"When?"

"Just...Not now." He pushed Yukio by the cheek as he tried to remove himself from the younger's clutches.

Yukio grabbed Rin's wrists and pinned it above his head, the taller loomed over him. Rin blushed as his brother was mere centimeters away from him.

"If you're not gonna give me the reward, guess I'll just take it." He said in a husky tone that made Rin shiver. Suddenly Yukio crashed his lips onto his into a rough kiss.

Rin instantly melted into the kiss cursing how his younger brother was so skillful. He can't stop himself and began to kiss back.

Yukio smirked and tilted his head to the side to gain better access to his nii-san's mouth. The half demon let out a moan of pleasure as he felt Yukio's tongue lick every crevice of his mouth. Rin's eyes snapped open as the thought of Yurin walking in on them, seeing this kind of scene is not good for her six year old mind.

The smaller pulled out from the kiss,but Yukio just took it as an opportunity to lick his neck. Rin pushed on his brother's shoulder.

"ahnn...Yukio..stop, we're gonna be late..it's..7:30."

Hearing that, Yukio immediately halted his ministration and sat up, grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and went out of the bed.

"You're right." He grabbed a towel and hurried to get a shower

Rin sighed in relief, no matter how much he would like to attend to his brother's _needs, h_e just couldn't, he has to worry with Yurin around, and it's fine with him, it's only a matter of time till they find that moment so she could finally pass on.

* * *

The twins was about to leave when Rin felt a tugging on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Yurin staring at him with a sad expression.

"Mommy and Daddy are leaving again?" She asked, Rin smiled and crouched in front of her to meet her at eye level, he patted her head.

"Sorry, but we have to. I promise to be back soon for you, 'kay?" He grinned at her

Yurin's face brightened then hugged Rin tightly.

"Yey~! Mommy is the best! I want to be with mommy always!" she said happily

Rin smiled weakly and hugged back. "..yeah me too.." He let go of her and bid each other good bye.

As the two are walking on their way to school, Rin noticed that Yukio has been totally silent and stoic, none that he has always been, but he can sense the serious air around the younger. Rin started to worry.

"Hey, Yukio. Something wrong?" he asked tilting his head to look at Yukio's face, which was blank.

"hm? oh it's nothing nii-san" He gave Rin a smile that stripped him off his worries.

The older nodded "Okay."

They remained silent the rest of the way. Rin thought about the things he has done with Yurin. Cooking with her, playing with her, tucking her to bed,saying comforting words... Never did he imagine that he could act so kindly to someone he doesn't ultimately know, much less someone he's not exactly related to. He pretended to be the mother for her, without even knowing how a mother actually acts, though, surprising enough, it seems like Yurin is enjoying him as her mom. Rin thought for a moment, perhaps she's doing to Yurin what he has longed for his mother to do with him.

Yukio, on the other hand, is starting to get that urge. That urge to get rid of the ghost girl permanently once and for all. It's not that he dislike her, no it's not that. He pitied her as much as his brother does, and is more than willing to play along in the family facade they are doing...but, lately he has noticed, Rin is getting along all too well with her, and it seems like Rin is actually doing the mother act seriously. And that was what worries him. Rin may not let go of her. Yukio wanted to take action and find a way to get rid of her, though he chose not to make rash decisions just yet.

As they were about to part ways, Yukio faced Rin with a serious expression.

"Yurin's not your daughter." He stated out of the blue.

Rin narrowed his eyes in disbelief that his brother is saying this to him now.

"I never said she was."

"You never said she wasn't." Yukio replied quickly as Rin responded.

"What are you getting at?" The older is starting to get irritated.

Yukio was silent while staring at him intently.

"Be careful with the act, you might forget what's real, Rin." he turned to his heel and walked away from the dumbstruck Rin.

Deep down, Yukio hoped that his brother would wake up and realize what was needed to be done, or else, he'll have to take matters in to his own hands. They were a fool to think that he has no idea what threat the little girl poses, and that was enough for him to conclude that this has to get over with as soon as possible. Surely, with him, things won't go as peaceful and kind as Rin would have wanted.

Of course he will feel bad about it. But he made an oath to himself, and that oath was far more valuable than any pity he would feel after banishing the soul of an innocent little girl.

.

.

.

_'I will protect Rin'_

That is his resolve.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin couldn't concentrate in any of his class, or anything for that matter. Yukio's words has left him haunted. What did he meant by him forgetting what is real? He sighed, perhaps his brother was already getting tired of their little game, and perhaps it's time to quicken his pace in helping Yurin.

Better said than done.

How could he find that moment when he didn't actually know the kid when she was still alive, what was she like when she was still among the living?

But he can't just go, _'hey Yurin, listen, you're a ghost and we have to find your precious moment so that you could finally go to heaven. So mind telling us what event is it your soul is craving to repeat?'_

Once again Rin sighed and slumped on his seat, the teacher took notice and called him to solve the problem on the board.

* * *

When he got home, the daily routine was done, he cooked dinner, they ate, then tidied up. They, except Yukio, who was away on what seems to be on another exorcist's meeting.

Ever since Rin has sought after finding peace for Yurin quickly, he felt anxious around her. Perhaps what Yukio meant was he was getting too close to the little girl, so he distanced himself for a bit. Yurin seems to have sensed his colder attention towards her.

"uhm...is mommy mad at me?" She asked going to bed

Rin smiled at her, "Of course not." he ruffled her hair.

Yurin smiled lovingly at him. He felt moved by the smile and unconsciously embraced her tight.

"I always want mommy to be with me~"

"...yeah."

"Rin." The said boy quickly withdrew from the embrace and saw a displeased looking Yukio standing by the doorway of their room. "I will be going home late, Rin wait for me, we'll be discussing about something."

"Wait for you?"

"It wasn't a question."

"a-ah..okay." He smiled weakly at him, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't frightened with the kind of demeanor Yukio is having. Rin gave a sign of relief when his brother left. Obviously, Rin has always been the loud, wild, and violent among the twins, and Yukio is the more lax, calm, and quiet. But little did they know that Yukio is the one to be more afraid of when angered.

It was half past midnight when Yukio arrived home to be greeted by Rin that diligently waited for him. The brothers are quiet standing by the hallway downstairs.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Rin asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I know an exorcist that specializes in banishing wayward spirits." He replied coldly

The older's face turned serious, he knows where Yukio is going with this, he just couldn't believe it. "And what would we need him for?"

"I know that you know. To finally let Yurin rest."

"No."

"Rin!"

"You can't just force her to leave!" He snarled at the taller young man.

"And why not!"

"Cos I'm already doing my best to help her!"

"Well you're not doing it fast enough!"

Rin breathed heavily trying to contain the anger growing inside him. "Trust me, Yukio. I'm doing this as fast as I could."

Yukio's already glaring at him. "Tch! Why don't you just let me handle things?"

"And why won't you let ME handle things?"

"Do YOU even plan on handling things?"

Rin's eyes widened, now he's doubting him? By now, he really doesn't know what going on in the younger's mind.

"...what?" He asked in an out of breath tone

The young exorcist closed his eyes as he adjusted his glasses, "You always want to be with her, right? Mommy?"

Now he's had it, Rin won't contain he's anger anymore,

"IF THIS IS ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE HEARD EARLIER, THEN YOU'RE TAKING IT THE WRONG WAY! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS COS I'M NOT SPENDING TIME WITH YOU AS MUCH AS I HAVE WITH HER!"

_'Jealous? Me?'_ Now Yukio's self control has also ceased to exist, why can't his nii-san see that he's not doing the logical thing?

"IT'S NOT THAT! THE LONGER SHE STAYS THE MORE SHE'LL NOT FIND THAT MOMENT! WHY WON'T YOU JUST GET THIS OVER WITH?"

"COS I DON'T WANT TO USE FORCE!" Rin's anger subsided, he really hated having loud fights with his brother "...why can't you understand that...?"

Yukio smirked, "The wild child Rin Okumura doesn't want to use violence. I can't understand that, yeah."

Rin glared at him, "Is that how low you see me, little brother?"

The latter shook his head lightly never breaking his gaze at the smaller, "No. I never saw you as 'low'; I just think you're an idiot most of the time."

"...fine... I'm an idiot. But I still won't let you do whatever you want." Rin turned to leave already sure of his decision not to exorcise Yurin, why would he? They were gonna force her to leave when all she wanted was just to repeat one special moment.

"Why... Are you so concerned about her?" Yukio's voice is shaking from anger that his brother won't listen to him again.

"I'm not! I'm just-"

"DAMNIT RIN!"

Rin's eyes widened, he can't believe Yukio is so serious about this that he already swore.

"...Yukio..?"

He breathed heavily gnawing his bottom lip still trying to contain himself, "Listen to me, just this once."

"No!"

"When are you going to stop being so fuckin' ignorant!"

"Sorry if I'm not smart enough to know how to be cruel!"

"I'M JUST... CONCERNED... ABOUT... YOU!" he stressed every word making sure Rin hears it loud and clear

Rin didn't know how to come back, Yukio is practically roaring at him now. He was about to retort when,

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting…?"

The half demon turned his head and saw Yurin was standing by the stairs rubbing her eyes awoken by their argument. He smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry, did we wake you up?."

She nodded

"Everything's fine don't worry, we're just having a small argument. Go back to sleep." Rin said kindly to her, she did as she was told and went back to their room mumbling a, _''pretty loud for a small argument..''_

Rin turned back to Yukio who had his eyes closed as his right hand pinched the bridge of his nose while the other hand was on his hips facing down and breathing hardly relaxing himself.

"I understand that you're concerned, Yukio, but please trust me on this one."

The younger walked past him and passed a few feet behind him.

"Two days.." Rin turned to him, "..I'll give you two days to solve this, i'll continue to play along as daddy for two days, but if by then still she hasn't left for good, you'll let me take over, no questions asked."

Rin was reluctant, but nodded, it was a fair decision yet it wasn't easy, he'll just have to work fast.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I know you guys are like, 'You're so mean Yukio!' ..but that's just how it is xD

BTW, I noticed that I haven't been consistent with the twins' relationship here. at the first chapters they seemed to have no special relationship due to Rin's denial over it, but in latter chapters, their relationship suddenly becomes intimate.

Sorry... -_- i'm still an amateur after all

**REVIEWS?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

Y U guys no review to my chapter 10 & 11? XD

oh well, here's chapter 12. We are now close to reaching the end of the whole story

* * *

At breakfast, Rin noticed that Yukio was indeed acting normal towards Yurin and him, looks like he's keeping his word on acting as daddy for two days. The two hasn't actually been friendly with each other, just the regular simple conversations and nothing more, they're still quite pissed with each other.

Before leaving, Rin went to their room, he saw Yurin drawing by her bed.

"Hey."

"Yes mommy?"

"Uhm.. I'm just wondering..if there's something you missed doing?" He asked trying to pick the right words

She looked up thinking.

"Nothing really. I've done everything I wanted."

"Is there something you want to have?"

"None, daddy has already given me a dolly" She smiled raising up the Pink Seal plushie Yukio got for her.

"Oh...okay then, guess I'll be going. Bye."

Rin was disappointed, he has absolutely no idea what Yurin wants in order to pass on. A part of him wants to give up and just let Yukio take over, but he ignored that part of him, hell no is he going to give up to his little brother.

* * *

The day went on normally but not as normal as it should be for the twins but nevertheless it's normal. Rin got home in the usual hour in the evening though Yukio won't be able to do the same since he got pulled out for an urgent mission, he heard it was about a rogue demon that was able to infiltrate the school...again. The half demon was worried that it may be after him...again.

He cursed at the fact that tomorrow was already his last day to help Yurin, and he has done nothing today. All Rin could do was sigh and look at the little girl's sleeping form with an apologetic look.

_'I wish I could stop being an idiot and just find a way to help her...' _

"Rin." He spun around and saw his brother come inside their room walking pass him as he made his way to their desks, "You should be careful these days, there is a demon in the campus on the loose."

"Is it after me?" Rin lied down on the bed

"Not sure, but if it was, then it should have attacked you the moment it got here." Yukio said calmly as he changed from his exorcist clothes to normal ones.

"Perhaps it's smart enough to actually think of a plan first before attacking me." He shrugged

Yukio stared at him for a while, "I hope not, if you happen to get in to a fight with a smart demon...you might have a very hard time.." he smirked at his older brother

"I know i'm not the brightest person in the world, don't rub it on my face!" His frown grew when the other chuckled,

"I think you're at the top 5 on that scale." Yukio walked towards the bed he and Rin shared, the smaller was slightly surprised that he's going to bed already

"Yeah Yeah..." Rin put a pillow on his face wanting to go to sleep. He felt the bed sunk at his sides and peered under the pillow, he blushed when he saw Yukio on top of him.

"Don't worry, that's why you have me to do the thinking." Yukio was about to kiss Rin but the other used the pillow as a shield. The taller groaned.

"And I don't like what you're thinking right now." Rin stated still protecting himself from his brother

Yukio chuckled, "Fine fine." He rolled to his side lying beside Rin

Rin was quiet, he knew Yukio loved him and would do whatever it takes to protect him, maybe if he asked nicely...

"Hey Yukio..."

"yes?"

"Can you do it gently?" Rin faced Yukio with a shy expression hiding half of his face with his shield, the pillow.

"Sorry, was I being to rough lately?" Yukio hugged Rin tight

He blushed hard knowing what his brother meant, "No damnit! That's not it!"

"Oh?" Still he didn't budge his embrace even if the latter was pushing him and struggling against the hold, suddenly Rin relaxed

"I'm talking about Yurin. Tomorrow's the last day...I don't think I could help her till then...so if you're gonna banish her...please be kind in doing so..." He said softly

Yukio released him and got out of bed to turn off the lights then went back to bed lying on his side with his back against Rin. He took his younger brother's silence as a sign that there will be no guarantee, he closed his eyes deciding to do whatever he could to help Yurin tomorrow

"Giving up already, Rin?" the said boy opened his eyes and stared up at the younger's back

"I-i don't know..."

"You still have time to help her."

"I tried, but it's hard, you know?..Like you said...I'm an idiot..I can't think of quick solutions like you could..." Rin said quietly, he felt pathetic saying it, admitting that he was a fool,

"...You don't need to be smart to do the right things, Rin..."

Rin looked at his brother with an incredulous expression, he couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he actually encouraging him? Even though the other night Yukio was scaring the guts out of him, angry as hell for being stupid, and then here he is now, telling him not to give up? Honestly, Yukio is an enigma. One moment he's scary as Satan himself, then the next he's sweet and caring. Rin wasn't sure about anything when it came to what he's twin is feeling or saying, but one thing's apparent... Yukio loves him very much. Maybe he doesn't like the way he was showing hopelessness.

"...yeah..." Rin snuggled himself against Yukio's back, feeling the warmth

"Rin?"

"hm?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you the other night and telling you that you're ignorant." The older's eyes widened and his face lit up into a goofy smile

"Yuuukkiiiooo~!" he latched himself on his brother, now he remembers why he loves him so much.

"but you're still a dope at times."

"...okay.."

* * *

Morning rays hit Rin's eyes. He grumbled frustratingly feeling pressured that this is his last day. He noticed that Yukio already got up, Yurin also was out of bed. With a sigh, he did the same, not wasting any little time he has to figure out how to help Yurin. Then again, he has to waste a lot of time at school, maybe he could skip for this day,

"Hey Yukio can I-"

"No. You will not skip today."

Rin slumped as he begrudgingly walked out of the dorm with a smiling little girl waving them goodbye, he was sad that it might be the last wave of goodbye from her.

The day went on gruesomely slower than ever for Rin, he seriously want to go home and start on figuring out how to help Yurin, he thought about the things kids might want to repeat,

_'hmm...we already went to the amusement park.._

_I, the mommy, cooked with her..._

_Yukio, the daddy has spent time with her and gave her a doll..._

_she plays with Kuro..._

_I cook her wonderful food..._

_what else could she be waiting for?'_

He kept thinking to himself as he walked home. Everything was quiet, there not much people walking outside even thought it's still early in the evening, probably because of the rogue demon, Rin wasn't much afraid though, he's confident he could beat whatever it is.

"Yo Rin-chan!" He turned his head at the familiar voice

"Bon, Shima, what are you guys doin' out here?"

Shima grinned at him, "Nothin' we're headed back to our dorm. You know, it's dangerous to be walking alone at night, Rin-chan, especially with a demon on the loose."

Rin smirked, "che right, I ain't afraid of that."

"Why would he? They said the demon only attacked spirits." Bon said still scowling, Rin's eyes widened

"..spirits?" He asked

Shima nodded, "We heard the other exorcists say that the demon was hunting for spirits and eat them to be stronger."

Bon scoffed crossing his arms, "I think the demon is doing us a favor, now the annoying screaming ghost lady in our dorm's bathroom is long gone."

"haha yeah, it's only a matter of time till it eats all the ghosts in the campus.. eh? Rin, Where are you going!"

A demon? Eating ghosts? Rin went to extreme panic mode and ran fast heading to their dorm, with only one person in his mind

_'YURIN!'_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

Nothing much to note about... xD oh wait there is!

-Some of you guys might be looking for my other fic 'More Oniichan' , its moved to the Rated M... hehe yeah..

-and there is fight scene here but i didn't manage to write it as well and as descriptive as i should concerning that I haven't written those yet. so my apologies.

Now let's do this!

* * *

"YURIN!" The half demon barged in to the old boy's dormitory. He looked around desperately searching for the little girl.

"Mommy?" Rin turned around and his worries disappeared. There stood Yurin gazing at him with big green eyes. He went over to her and picked her up holding her close,

"What are you doing out here? It's dangerous. There's a rampant demon up and about, you shouldn't be out here alone." He scolded her

"aaww..I'm sorry, I just went over to the pretty flowers over there." She pointed at the direction where Shiemi made a mini garden to brighten up the haunted house feeling of the abandoned boy's dorm. "Is mommy mad?"

Rin sighed, "No...just worried." He grinned widely at her, "Come on, I'll make dinner."

"yey~! I want Sukiyaki!"

"I want Sukiyaki too~!"

Walking back to the dorm, Rin felt his heart beat a little faster for a second, he had a bad feeling. Holding Yurin tighter in his arms as they headed back inside.

**_" That's a delicious soul you're holding there..."_**

His eye's widened turning his head with fright. A gigantic demon stood a few meters from them, He could only make out it's silhouette due to the fact that the creature was pitch black no matter how bright the moon and the lights in the dorm was, it looked like a giant wolf with a very long tail that curled up into the air. It's fur was jagged, the only thing not black in the demon was it's sharp silver eyes. The feet of the demon seems to be omitting strings of black smoke.

Rin put Yurin down and took out Kurikara from the red clothe case. His heart racing, this demon was not like the one's he's fought, he could feel it. Fear came with the creature,

"M-mommy..." Yurin hid from behind his leg, she could probably feel it too. The vivid ominous aura.

_**" Hand over the ghost to me boy. I'll get her out of your hands "** _

"Like hell I will," He unsheathed Kurikara, blue flames covered him. He was glad that Yurin couldn't understand demons because if she could, she would know what she really is, and that's not going to be good.

**_"Aahh... so you're the son of Satan everyone is going on about. But I don't really care about you demons."_**

Rin's ears perked up, "What do you mean by..'you demons' , aren't you one?"

_**"HAHAHA! Don't bring me down to your level..." **_In a blink of an eye, the creature was in front of him. Silver eyes stared down to blue ones, _**"...I'm a**_ **_god."_ **

As fast as a flash of lightning, he smites Rin with his huge claw getting him out of the way exposing Yurin before him. The little girl cowered, as the monster growled at her and lunged for an attack. She screamed closing her eyes. Yurin heard a grunt and opened her eyes and saw a thin wall of blue flames separated her from the monster, leaving a burn mark on it's face

"Kill me first before you get to her!" Rin taunted supporting himself with his sword

Silver eyes glared at him hard, **_"Alright"_**

He ran after Rin with tremendous speed, the half demon braced himself and used his katana to block the attempts to slash him. They fought ,with the creature who calls himself a god on the upper hand. Rin found it hard to fight the monster, it's strength, speed, and it's strong intimidation is affecting him too much. His getting easily worn out. He can't believe the creature is almost as strong as Amaimon.

"Shit!" Rin cursed under his breath when it caught him off guard once again and whipped him with it's long tail. He clawed the ground stopping him from sliding too far, he landed near Yurin panting heavily.

The creature jumped to pounce on them, Rin grabbed Yurin and ran fast from the vicious beast.

He looked back and saw that it was chasing them and gaining on them fast. It jumped onto the side wall of the dorm then leaped back into the air much to their surprise it transformed into a giant crow and flew quickly pass them,

"How the fuck did that happen!" Rin backtracked then turned to run to the opposite direction seeing the thing land ahead of them, He desperately ran while the little girl was on his back,

"Mommy I'm scared!"

"Don't worry...hah..ha.." He looked back again and panicked as the now giant crow was flying towards them closing in much faster than when it was a wolf, "I'm a little scared too."

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!"

"I KNOW!" He's eyes widened seeing a familiar figure standing a few meters ahead, "Yukio!"

A cry from the monster could be heard as Yukio shot him a few times and crashed onto the ground. Rin ran up to him and finally let down Yurin, he was dead tired from trying to escape.

"Good thing you got here in time." He panted and looked up at his brother and saw his right cheek had a deep cut with blood trickling down on his face. "What happened to you!"

"It attacked us when we were all gathered for a meeting, most of us is severely wounded, so I doubt any exorcist will come here and help us now." Yukio loaded his gun again with a different colored bullets , "I almost had it when it escaped, we were ordered to hunt for it next time for the others to recover. " he clicked the hammer pointing his gun at the monster lying on the ground. "But I just couldn't hold myself back."

Rin could sense the murderous intent in Yukio's voice, "H-hey, I think it's dead."

"It's not." he shot again

Another heinous cry filled the night, tension filled the air when strings of eerie black smoke emitting from the beast began to grow and spread around it,

Yukio clicked his tongue and took out another gun from his back,

"What is that...?" Rin asked a bit horrified

"a Shadow Shifter."

"A what?"

"A Shadow Shifter." Yukio said a little louder, "It's a very rare and dangerous demon, it ranks two levels below the sons of Satan themselves. So even when all exorcists here in the academy were gathered it still wasn't enough, plus, fatal verses doesn't work on it, that's why the Arias are completely helpless against it."

"So it's a demon? Not a god?"

The younger raised a brow at his brother, "Of course not"

"And what's it doing!"

"Gathering strength." He replied plainly wiping the blood from his face

"Wait, if a large number of veteran exorcists wasn't able to kill it, then how do you think two teenage boys will get the job done!" Rin yelled at him, he faced the demon himself, and got beaten up,bad. And though Yukio's here, he thinks they won't do so great either.

Yukio smirked pointing his guns at the beast .

"Have you forgotten that one of the two teenage boys was trained by the greatest Paladin, with the other one being the son of Satan? "

Rin's eyes widened then grinned smirking, "I like how you think four eyes."

The shadow shifter deformed then reformed into giant wolf again and it snarled at them

**_"You...you think..you could kill ME..?"_**

"I don't see why not." Yukio shot at him again while it came after them not taking as much damage from the gunshots than before, they jumped out of the way. Yukio distracted the beast while Rin carried Yurin to somewhere far from the chaos.

He put her by the small garden at the back of the dorm building. Rin patted her head and smiled reassuringly, "Stay here while Mommy and Daddy handle the mean monster, and just enjoy the pretty flowers, okay?"

She nodded smiling, "Un!"

Rin ran back to where Yukio is fighting and joined in the party. He found it less of a challenge to keep up with that thing as he was being covered by Yukio. Only a few of the monster's blows manage to get to him since it's attempts were foiled by accurate gunshots.

The Shadow Shifter trailed it's eyes to Yukio, he thought that if he kept on going for Rin while the other was backing him up he would lose. For the second time that night, he smites Rin fast enough before the young exorcist could respond and stop him. The half demon's head was slammed onto the ground cracking it making a small crater,

"Rin!"

**_"Worry about yourself__ first"_**

Yukio's eyes widened in surprise when the creature was right in front of him now, and in a flash of a second, he was hurled into the air as a long thick tail hit him. He gasped as he crashed onto the hard ground

**_"HAHAHA! BIG WORDS FROM LITTLE BOYS!"_** menacing silver eyes glanced back at a motionless body of a young demon lying his head on a puddle of blood, then trailed his eyes to another motionless body satisfied of his victory **_"...Now where's my meal...?"_** He looked around for the ghost girl then pointed his nose into the air. He smirked and faced the direction to the back of the building.

**_"Found__ you."_**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

:'((

* * *

She watched as Rin's back as he left her there. She watched longingly, wanting to be near him to make sure her mommy is safe, but she knew that she had to be faithful to her parents and trust that they will come back smiling at her, call out her name, and say _'__Sorry, d__id we make you wait? Now let's go home.'_

"...Home..." Yurin thought about it, she liked that word. She could never think of any other word she liked more. But then, there is someone that she liked and loved more than any word and anything else. Her mother. She loves her so much, many kids her age would complain about theirs...sure her mommy scolds her at times and would disagree and doesn't always give her what she wants... but still, she never complained.

Then she remembered her dad, she also loved him very much. He is her favorite hero. She believes that he is the greatest man to ever walk this world. Always gentle, kind, and loving towards her. There are also times that he would scold her and doesn't spend much time with her because he's busy with his job. Yet she knows that her father cares and would protect her and keep her safe.

Yurin smiled, she has the best parents a kid could have. Her mom is the prettiest and her dad is the most dashing. And they are one hundred percent made of awesome.

Her trail of thoughts vanished when she heard a low growling sound from a far. Green eyes widened seeing the demon looking at her hungrily and noticed the numerous amount of red liquid stain on it's claws and some on it's tail.

"W-wha!" She couldn't believe it. All negative things filled her mind. Her mommy and daddy is nowhere to be found, and this monster is in front of her with blood all over it. She prayed and prayed that it didn't belong to her parents, that it belonged to itself.

The little girl's heart raced as it slowly walked towards her

"Mommy...?..Daddy...?" She trembled it doesn't look like they will be coming anytime soon.

And then, an eerie feeling crept inside her as she watched the demon slowly making it's way to her. The feeling of death felt so familiar. Her vision suddenly changed from the image of a night sky and a monster creeping towards her to a blaze of fire. The flames engulfed everything, then her vision flickered back to reality. She was confused and horrified all at the same time. Yurin's knees felt weak and made her sit on the ground leaving her completely helpless.

The Shadow Shifter quickened it's pace and ran for the meal he worked so hard for.

Yurin closed her eyes accepting the turn of events. If her parents are gone, what is she supposed to live for? She closed her eyes tighter waiting for her life to be taken.

Hearing the familiar low grunt, she opened her eyes slowly...it widened seeing Rin's back facing her, shielding her from the monster.

Sharp fangs and claws dug into his shoulder and back, he coughed blood and pierced his sword deeper into the beast

"I don't like how hard you smacked my head... I'm already stupid as it is." Rin said panting, he burst his blue flames inside the demon

**_"..This can't happen...! I'm a god..!"_** He cried as magnificent blue flames engulfed the dark creature slowly burning it into nothing

"..There's only one God... and may He damn you to my father's place."

Rin sheathed his sword back returning into his normal form, sparks of blue ember gently flew along the breeze and illuminated the night with it's slight glow. He turned around and knelt down to Yurin,

"Mommy?" She sobbed tears of happiness that he is safe, though severely wounded

"..I'm here." He wiped her tears with his thumb and let his hand stay on her cheek caressing it gently

"Oh! You're hurt too bad!" she touched Rin's bleeding forehead

"I'm fine." chuckling lightly, "I look scary right? With the blood and stuff."

She shook her head, "Of course not! Mommy is always beautiful to me!"

Rin smiled and looked down, his smile faded as he noticed the time on his watch,

_'Midnight...it's time's up...'_

"Eh? Why is mommy gonna cry?" Yurin was worried,

_'...I lost...'_ Rin blinked his tears away and looked at Yurin. "I'm sorry."

She tilted her head to the side completely clueless why he is apologizing,

"I..can't help you i'm sorry.." His lips were trembling, the feeling of grief was too much and let it fall from his eyes. "...but don't worry...someone else will."

"W-what? You always help me! You just did! Like you always do...please don't cry..."

As he continued to gaze at the little girl, all the memories he had with her flooded in his mind. One day this girl suddenly appeared calling him 'mommy' and called his brother 'daddy', then Kuro told him about her being a ghost so he acted like the mommy with Yukio being the daddy...How many days has gone by pretending to be her mom? He guessed about a week or so. At first it was awkward...and then..He didn't know, all of a sudden the awkwardness went away and he just warmed up to her. He no longer minded being the mommy. Rin thought it was kinda silly that he actually believed that they were a family and what an awesome family they were. A cool, calm, and badass gunslinger dad ; A demon mom that's as good as a chef in cooking and has a blazing sword; And an adorable sweet daughter, enough said.

He realized... it wasn't as silly as he thought. It was nice, and made him feel human giving him hope that they could live normally even from all the exorcisms and fights. It feels wonderful. He knows that Yukio feels happy too, even though he doesn't show it. This little girl who suddenly came out of the blue made them happy. Though, he feels that he's being unfair, Yurin helped him in many ways yet he couldn't do the same. Perhaps, it wasn't supposed to be him. He'll just have to accept. Accept that she'll be leaving not in the way he wanted. A peaceful parting.

"Mommy...? How's daddy?"

Rin was snapped out of his thoughts, he quickly wiped his face replying "he's fine" and stopped himself from shedding more tears. He decided that he should at least express their deep appreciation. He calmed himself down closing his eyes controlling his breathing. Once he has relaxed, he opened he's eyes and looked at Yurin.

Ocean blue met earth green.

Yurin stared at Rin, he smiled at her gently, truly her mother has the most mesmerizing smile she thought, her eyes widened when he opened his mouth and said something that made her feel...light.

Hearing those words, she knew in her heart.

All is well.

* * *

Yukio groaned feeling the sharp pain on his back, practically all over his body. He sat up and noticed the beast is gone along with Rin. Getting up weakly, the young exorcist walked limping slightly heading to the back of the building, he knew that's where Rin is and most likely to have defeated the monster, which is unsurprising, the demon was slowly dying because his bullets was loaded with poison and just needs a little more force for it to die. He's expecting to see Yurin there too. The two is probably there laughing and talking about having a late dinner or something.

He has to admit, he enjoyed being with the little girl, all the stress he feels from work and such disappears when she talks to him, though he may be harsh in wanting for her to leave he was just doing it for her own good also, she deserves to rest as soon as possible.

When he got there a few amounts of blue ember still filled the sky. He saw Rin standing still whose back was facing him,

"Rin." He called the older, though he didn't respond

"Something wrong?" Yukio walked over to him, he looked around, "Where's Yurin?"

"..."

The younger felt what was the answer to his question when Rin didn't respond again. "I guess she-"

"Left.." Rin looked back at him with a weak smile, it was clear that it was forced.

Yukio was about to say something to comfort him when it was cut with Rin suddenly embracing him. He sighed and patted the smaller's head, "You know this was supposed to happen."

He nodded onto his brother's chest.

"Are you sad?"

He shook his head

"Happy?"

He shook his head again

"What are you feeling then?"

He shrugged,

The taller hugged Rin tighter, he knows that this is difficult for him since he has grown fond of the little girl, "What was she waiting for?"

Still no answer, just the sounds of steady breathing.

Yukio sighed and loosened his hug deciding that they should just talk about this next time, his brother was too broken hearted. Honestly, his nii-san loves too much and is too kind that he ends up hurting himself.

Finally Rin spoke,

"For her to hear that her mommy and daddy loves her."

* * *

_._

_._

_..Fire.._

_Everywhere I looked, there was fire, a demon was attacking everyone. It was frightening. My parents fought hard yet it still wan't enough. I saw it... my father's body pierced by sharp claws and heard my mother scream his name. The demon came up to me and just when I thought I was going to meet my end... My mother protected me. Before my mother died, she gave me her one last smile and said that she and my father loves me... it was sad, but it was my most treasured moment. It was my last moment with my parents. From the moment I was born, I had a weak heart. The sadness I felt made my condition worse and d__ays after that, I also passed away. Even in my last moment, I couldn't believe they're gone...I want to be with them once more and hear those words one last time..._

"Mommy and Daddy loves you, Yurin"

_With those words, I could finally rest_

_...simple as that..._

_._

_._

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

next chapter is the last one.

thank you for those who have read this far :)


	15. Chapter 15 final

**A/N: **

_YATTA!_ This is the final chapter! I did it! This is my first time finishing a multichapter fic ^^

I'm happy you guys like the prev chapter. I was hesitating on some parts cos it might be too sappy and be corny but I still put it, But thank heavens it works out !:) I was crying when I wrote it! Because I tried to be in character so that I could put different feelings and perspective. And no I don't take theater arts xD

BTW, I had reviews that wants Rin to be pregnant , actually I think it would be _AMAZING, _but here's the thing. I dont know how to write Mpreg, considering I don't know how it could or would work. So i'm sorry! no Mpreg.. :( sorry If i can't do your request

I had a plead for a long chapter, so..eh.. why not? ^^

mind you, I am full of surprises :D

5,100 words flat. With notes

**THANK YOU & Enjoy!** 4 the last time for this fic :)

* * *

It has been about three days since Yurin left them. Rin has eventually gotten over the pain, yet there was still that remained. After all, he didn't want to completely forget the kid. Yukio decided that they should go to Mephisto to ask about Yurin's family, he was curious about her and her parents. The fact that a ghost to managed to have a physical body must have meant that her desire, even though simple, was powerful enough to make it so. He wanted to understand. So here they are standing in the principal's huge office. They have told him about Yurin.

After hearing that, Mephisto looked at the pair in front of him, pondering.

"Hmm...Yurin..yes that unusual name sounds familiar..." He was pretty sure he had a memory about that, he closed his eyes gathering his memory, "Ah! I remember her!" He clapped his hands together

The twins just stared at him waiting for the details they have come for.

Mephisto grinned happily, "Yurin-chan is the child of one of the most handsome couple I have ever laid eyes on~!"

"Is that all the info you could squeeze out?" Rin irritably asked

He wagged a finger, "Tsk! Tsk! Rin-chan! How could I give any info if you hadn't asked a question?" The young demon froze, that's right he hasn't asked any question yet, he just muttered a 'sorry' under his breath

Yukio popped the question he has been wondering ever since this started,"Why us?"

The two demons stared at him, indeed, why out of all the people in the academy would she choose them? And how come she was so convinced that they were her parents? Mephisto hummed for a while searching for the right words to explain.

"For what I remember... that gruesome incident happened about twelve years ago. And for twelve years her soul might have been searching and searching for her parents and most likely to have forgotten some details about them and only the basic characteristics is what remained through those years. Coincidentally, those characteristics may have fitted you two perfectly and her memories were altered a bit to make her believe that you really are her parents..." Mephisto studied to two more. And then it hit him... "Actually...the two of you really do share great similarities with them!"

The twins made an 'eh?' face. Mephisto decided to continue

"Yurin's father is one of the most talented exorcists I have encountered, like you Yukio-kun he is both Dragoon and Doctor and has become an exorcist at a young age. Before they had Yurin he was only a Dragoon but there was a time that a demon attacked their precious daughter and left her severely wounded. Being a loving father, he decided to pursue to be a Doctor so that he himself could help his daughter if ever she got hurt again. He got the title of Doctor in only a month!" He nodded repeatedly, reminiscing one of his favorite exorcist that unfortunately died. "Truly he was remarkable, if only he had lived on, he had a chance to be a Paladin."

They were awestruck, Yurin wasn't kidding when she said her daddy was awesome. Yukio felt a little proud that he qualified for that,

"What about her mom?" Rin asked rather enthusiastically, he wanted to know what kind of person she was, he wish she was as awesome as the daddy, he didn't want to lose to Yukio seeing that he could pass for the amazing father of Yurin. He wants to be awesome too!

Mephisto's eyes lit with delight.

"Ahh~! Yes! Her mother. She is absolutely.." Rin was praying _'please say awesome please say awesome..'_ "..Beautiful!" The half demon slumped.

"Seriously? That's all?"

"No of course not! Like you Rin-chan, she uses a katana in fighting therefore being a meister in the Knight class. She is glorious to watch when fighting, she practically destroys everything!"

Yukio snickered, "I see the resemblance"

"Shut up four eyes! Let him continue!" Rin looked at Mephisto that screams _'Please let there be good things'_

"She is also a skilled cook. I remember them inviting me for dinner and it was divine! She's also half British and was raised in England that's why her accent is a little messed up when speaking Japanese. Oh how adorable she is! It's not surprising Yurin's father fell in love with her. She's beautiful, kind, warm hearted, passionate and cheerful...though a little hot headed at times, and a little short in intelligence. I heard she got in to a lot fights as a kid." Mephisto shrugged, "Nevertheless! She's a remarkable woman if I do say so myself. Her spouse also has good qualities, he's smart, gentle, calm, and caring. Honestly, they are the PERFECT couple. They passed my high standards for liking humans for I was very fond of them." He sighed, "..too bad they died so soon.."

The two thought for a moment, absorbing everything they heard... They were honored that they were chosen to be in the place of such incredible people.

"Oh! I'll show you what they look like~" The clown principal quickly got up from his chair and briskly walked to the shelves near his table, the two just eyed him as he grabbed a thick album of some sort. He flipped the pages and then hand it to them. Yukio took it and Rin looked over.

Mephisto was right, they were a beautiful couple, the photo looked candid, yet even without the knowledge of someone photographing them they looked picture perfect. A man with course brown hair, deep green eyes, strong jaws, his appearance was very masculine yet his face holds a gentle expression as he seemed to be listening while smiling at his wife talking . Very handsome indeed. They trailed their eyes to the young lady with a very cheery smile holding a bouquet of flowers. Her eyes are an alluring shade of blue, long lashes, pink plump lips, unmarred pale skin. Framing her gorgeous features is her long dark blue hair, curling softly ever so lightly, the messy appearance of her hair added that carefree feeling. She's like a work of art.

"That was taken at their first anniversary. I recall that she was pregnant with the child that time." Mephisto grinned

"And why, may I ask, do you have a photo of them?" Yukio asked suspiciously

He shrugged, "I always compile photos of couples I find adorable." He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world, but then again, he didn't actually come from this world, he's a demon.

"What are their names?" Rin was curious, he wanted to know the names of the amazing people that Yurin loved so much that she couldn't rest not being with them one last time.

"I don't remember."

"WHAT! You gave us a detailed info about them but you don't know their names?" He yelled at the older demon.

"Well I'm really sorry that I forgot the names of Yurin's parents..." then Mephisto smirked, "How about we just call them Yukio and Rin Okumura?"

"HUH?" Rin blushed, he didn't know why, but he did.

While the two were bickering, Yukio decided to look through the photo album. He found couples that looked good together every page, and all of them seems to be candid shots. Then he stumbled at a certain page with a certain photo with certain two people in it...

Yukio cleared his throat calling their attentions, "Why the _hell.._ is Rin and I here?" His eyes narrowed at Mephisto

"Ahh~ didn't I tell you? I compile photos of couples I find adorable~!" He answered smiling

"What? Are you even sure that's us, stupid Yukio?" Rin snatched the album and looked at the photo closer. "OH MY GOSH!"

And there they were. In the photo, a stolen shot. It was a view from the outside of the window in their room. Yukio was sitting by his chair near the desk and Rin was sitting on his lap. It can be seen that Yukio's arms was around Rin's waist. He was nuzzling his nose on the older's right shoulder. Rin was smiling tenderly at Yukio as his right hand gently touched his head bringing him close.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-this is not what it looks like!" Rin stuttered with his face as red as a tomato with his hands shaking as he held the album

Yukio is indifferent...he actually likes the photo. It's cute.

"Hohohoh~ don't worry Rin-chan. You don't have to explain. And no one but me will see that photo~" Mephisto assured winking at the freaked out young demon.

"GRRRR! YOU BETTER MAKE SURE NO ONE SEES THIS!" The half demon snarled with his fangs showing

"Yes Yes~"

The pair was about to leave and close the door behind them when Mephisto called out,

"Ah! I remember their names!" They looked back to listen to the names, "Eiji and Len Shirosaki."

Rin raised a brow, "Eiji and Len? Then where did they get the name Yurin? I thought they combined their names or something."

Mephisto shrugged, "Beats me, I think the mother, Len-chan, was the one who thought of that name. Her way of thinking is a little weird."

Rin was about to say something again but Yukio stopped him dragging him out, they still have classes afterall.

* * *

More days have passed after that. Whenever Rin walks around the academy and sees children, he couldn't help but miss Yurin. He has gotten used to the feeling of being a mother, even if he is a guy.

Rin was heading home after he did a little grocery shopping. He passed by Mephyland and remembered their little family outing there, wishing they could have spent more time with each other as a family before Yurin left. Now what remains in the memory of their trip in the amusement park was the stuffed animals Yukio got for her. He sighed,

When he got home to their dorm, his frustrations and depressions grew even more when all he could see was Yurin's drawings scattered all over the dorm. His brows twitched with irritation as he picked the papers from the floor, the tables, the chairs, the window ledge, the sink, everywhere. Never did he notice that the kid drew so many. Finally his last self control disappeared,

"WHO THE HELL MADE THIS MESS!"

_''oh Rin I'm sorry, I did that accidentally...''_ Kuro apologized as soon as he heard the bluenette's outburst._ "I was looking for catnip wine, and the papers just flew all over the place!"_

"You didn't even bother cleaning it up?" He asked as he continued tidying.

_"Well I can't...I'm a cat remember?"_

"So?"

_"Everyone knows that it's the family pet's job to make messes like these"_

Rin glared at him tapping the bundle of papers in his hand on the table evening them out. "I assume that you are also going to add that it's the mommy's job to clean up after the mess?"

_"Yes~! Rin is an awesome mommy~!"_

"I'm not the mommy anymore!"

Kuro tilted his head, _"When are you gonna be mommy again? I hope it's soon!"_

"NEVER!" He stomped out of the dining hall with a blush with the drawings in his hand. It's not like he will actually be a mommy. One he's a boy, two he's a boy, and three he's a boy. Overall, he's a boy. He knows he's not that smart but he knows that only girls could be mommy. He would never admit it, but he liked having a kid , being mommy wasn't so bad either for his taste, all he had to do was cook, clean, and watch the child. Unlike the daddies, they have to work. And Rin doesn't like work, so yeah mommy is the role for him.

He sat on his bed and looked through the drawings. He chuckled at how it really looked like a child's drawing though he frowned when he saw some of his drawings alongside Yurin's, his art skills aren't much developed either, come to think of it...they're even worse than Yurin's! Frustrations and embarrassment aside, at the end, he still missed her.

* * *

_*tap.. tap.. tap..*_

"Rin?"

_*tap.. tap.. tap..*_

"Rin."

_*tap.. tap.. tap..*_

"Riiinnn."

_*tap.. tap.. tap..*_

"RIN.."

_*tap.. tap.. tap..*_

"Rin!"

_*tap.. tap..-*_

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT! I CAN'T FOCUS WITH YOU TAPPING ON THE FREAKIN' GLASS WITH A FREAKIN' DRUMSTICK!"

Rin stopped just as he was told and glanced lazily at his snapped brother. He got up and walked over to Yukio and sat on his lap, the latter instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist. "...Yukio..." he said softly still with a blank expression.

"Yes?"

A pause.

"I want a child."

Yukio just stared at him processing everything in his genius brain. "...Seriously?" A nod from the young demon.

"Rin..." He embraced him tighter and kissed his neck lightly, "..we're still young to have our own. Perhaps when we're old enough we could maybe adopt"

"Noooo..." Rin began whining and bouncing up and down Yukio's lap, "I want my _own..._My own! My own! My own! My own! MY OOWWWNN!...Yukkiiiooo.." he pouted at the said boy

Yukio sighed, "First of all stop bouncing..." And he did. "..second, by 'own' you mean..? Be mommy..?"

"aarrggh...YES.."

"But Rin-"

"I know! I'm a boy and it's impossible..." He grumbled crossing his arms like a child himself.

As to why suddenly his older brother wanted to be mommy, Yukio is sure it's because he missed Yurin, but the knowledge of the reason Rin wants his OWN child suddenly was beyond him. Though he finds it adorable. This situation is like those series you watch in television wherein the wife wants her own child and asks the husband. Yukio chuckled amusingly, oh how this conversation will be fun...for him at least,

"Yes it is impossible. So no matter how much I exert myself in-"

"Yukio! Don't say it!"

"In _praying..._but I like how you think." Rin grumbled more, his brother is teasing him again.

"But you know, even if we live in a parallel universe wherein you could have your own child though you're a male, it will still be impossible..."

"Eh? Why?"

Yukio tried to hide his growing smile and tried to look serious, he loosened his hold on the smaller's waist for them to face each other, "Well... you know how they're made, right?"

Rin blushed hard and nodded still keeping his game face, He wants a child!

"And that's why it's impossible."

"WHY?"

"It's impossible because you only let me go through second base. We need to go till the home base to have a baby."

"Wha! What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? okay i'll explain. First base is kissing, we already got through that. Second base is kissing with a little touching, we're there. Third base is basically foreplay, and Home base is the long anticipated event of every man or top. The penetr-"

"Okay I get it!" Rin interrupted blushing harder. He may be loud and arrogant and not shy, but when it came in to _these_ kind of topic, he's very shy and a tad bit innocent.

The younger didn't suppress his smile anymore and just let it spread on his lips, "See? You won't even let me say it. Much less do it."

"I-it's because ..! I wasn't ready yet..!"

Yukio smirked, "And you are now?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Aww..come on, Rin.." Said boy jumped off his lap as soon as he touched his behind, Yukio chuckled, "You're so conservative, you know that?"

"Hn! So what!" He angrily went to bed and covered himself with his cozy red blanket that he so refuses to let go because he considers it as one of his childhood friends. "Forget what I said... I still just have a little hangover being mommy. I'll get over it eventually."

Yukio's face turned serious, he walked over to the red bundle of demon and got on top of it hugging Rin tight. "You don't want me to touch you that much?"

Rin felt a little guilty of what he said and uncovered his face from the blanket, "That's not it..." He said apologetically and cupped Yukio's cheek

"Are you even planning on giving yourself to me?"

"Of course...just..not so soon.." The half demon stared intently into his brother's eyes. He never thought this conversation would turn this serious all of a sudden. He smiled gently, "You know I love you, okay?" It's not his thing to be sappy, he rarely even express their romantic relationship but the situation just called for it.

Yukio groaned and buried his face on Rin's blanket where he thinks his neck is. "hmm..Okay..."

Rin smiled widely and and embraced him.

"Can you at least let me go to the third base? I promise it will be mild~"

"Eh! There's nothing mild with you when it comes to that, and I'm sure you'll go straight to the.. 'home base'.. if I allowed you to go there!"

"Wanna bet?" The younger smirked and began to attack his neck.

"nngghh~! Yukiiiooo! You're so stubborn!"

"I know."

"AAAHH! YUUUUKKIIIIOOOOO!"

Everyone within the vicinity of the Academy-City looked around alarmed and bewildered by a loud yell. But they just shrugged it off.

* * *

_...3 months later..._

"Do you two know why I called you here for?" Mephisto asked as he looked at the pair in front of him amusingly.

Rin was staring at him irritably with a Yukio clinging on him from behind immersed in sniffing his lovers scent. "No. If we did, we wouldn't need to come here now, would we?"

"ohohohoh~ so Rin-chan is the one giving out smart remarks now?"

"Just spill it out already!"

"Okay okay~" He waved a hand dismissively still with a smile, "First off, I know that you two are in _that_ kind of relationship though you are brothers."

Rin tensed, but his tension eased to uneasiness when Yukio hugged him tighter and nuzzled his face on his neck, "Yukio! Why are you so touchy!"

Mephisto chuckled, "It's because he senses another demon around and he's being possessive over his mate. You see, we demons have this thing called 'imprint', once we get in to an intimate relationship we will want them by our side forever and no one else will have them once we mate with them. I don't have mine for I desire freedom~"

"That's right, so back off." Yukio glared at the older demon.

"Yukio!" he's surprised at how Yukio has been acting lately ever since his demonic side has been awakened a month ago. "Which reminds me, I'm a demon too! So how come I'm not as possessive as he is?"

"It's because you're only a half demon, love~" Yukio snarled at him when Mephisto called his Rin, 'love'

"He's half demon too."

"Yes, but he has been possessed by father, he must have left him with attributes of a full demon." Mephisto's expression turned serious, " And with the 'imprint' mentioned, we'll go back to the topic, you two are in an intimate relationship and most likely has been mating."

Rin blushed while Yukio smirked at the clown, "Yeah, just two nights ago, and four times last week, and -"

"YUKIO!" He interrupted his brother from mentioning all of their love making timeline. Yes, he has given himself completely to him, just about two months ago.

Mephisto returned the smirk, "Then you should be careful now, since it would be possible for a child to be conceived~"

"Really?" Rin asked a little too enthusiastically. "How? Why? When? Huh?"

"Pssh.. come on, you're joking." Yukio on the other hand wasn't too in love with the idea, he'll be glad to have a child. Just not so soon.

"He's not joking! Please say you're not!" He gave him that pleading look

"Hmmm~"

"..."

"..."

"Actually, Yes. I am joking."

"MEEEEPPPPHHHIIIISSSTTOOOOO!"

Once again the citizens of true cross is alarmed by that same loud voice. But like last time, they just shrugged it off.

* * *

_...11 years later..._

Rin is walking down the street, the gentle breeze caressing his still child like features even when he's already 26 years old he still looked like a teenager, thanks to his demonic lineage, it let him grow old at a snail's pace, not only him, but also Yukio. He smiled, the two of them has been living as a couple for all these years now with no worries of anyone frowning upon them even though: One, they are of the same gender, but that's not something new these days. And two, they are brothers, then again, there are some cases like in the royal families wherein they marry their relatives to keep they're bloodline pure. What made everyone accept their relationship was the fact that they saved everyone from Satan himself over a decade ago, it's only fair to let them do what they want.

Nevertheless, they are living a free life together still dealing with exorcisms and demons. It has been ten years since Rin has become a full fledged exorcist being a meister in the Knight class, since then he and Yukio are fighting alongside each other, well most of the time - Yukio is of higher level than him.

It really is a great life they are now having, he never knew he would achieve this ever since he was born but the hope still lingered in him, and now that far hope has turned in to an already reached reality. What makes their life even more perfect was their child.

Yes. They have a child. Their own child. Not adopted. But their very own, flesh and blood.

How was that possible? Turns out Yukio's flames has a faint ability to make life a result from Satan's possession over him. Much like how their mother got pregnant with them with Satan's flames entering her body. But it's not like Yukio could get anyone pregnant just by igniting his flames in them, the flames need someone that could withstand it. And that's Rin. Being the son of Satan, he can take Yukio's blue flames perfectly in his body. But in order to conceive the child, they still needed to go through the process of intercourse, unlike with the case of their mother and Satan wherein it wasn't needed, for he possessed her and is living in her body. The fact is, oneness is needed.

Rin had to admit, the process of child making was not like the other times they made love, it was far more...difficult and painful for him. They had to do it with Yukio in his demon form while he remains in his human form. He shuddered remembering it, Yukio was extremely aggressive much like an animal or a beast even. Mephisto revealed them all this one day but just dismissed this as a joke but Rin still pursued him and eventually the older demon gave up and explained the situation and warned him that he might die in the process, and he couldn't agree more, that was the moment where his fast healing ability was most useful. He remembered the tearing, the biting, the licking, the everything. But then, even in Yukio's beastly state and manner, he was still his love, and it brought him pleasure even when it caused him pain and would be gentle...once in a while in the process. Like when he pleads him to stop biting him, things like that.

After that very...very...rough sex Rin has ever had. Weeks after, they found out that it was successful and a child was growing in him. Many wondered how it would or could work since Rin has a male anatomy. Explanation is, his flames is the one conceiving and would give birth to their child, it was still being held in the tummy area, though his tummy won't be growing. Other than the physical differences of a normal pregnancy everything else was the same. Rin is sure that he got his revenge on Yukio's aggressive assault by making him suffer during his labor of nine months, the nine months of hell for every husband. With Rin's constant mood swings, eerie taste for food, the sudden meal cravings early in the morning where everywhere is still dark. Yes, he got his payback, though the sex was still more painful.

The giving birth part was more painful, much to Rin's chagrin. It felt like his own flames was eating him alive. His blue flames were spewing itself out of his tummy. Oh how he remembers the hot stinging sensation of something forcing itself out. The exorcist doctors said that what he felt was the same as how women feel in giving birth normally. His respect for mother's and women has grown ten fold after that.

But all the pain they have gone through was far worth it. Especially when he first held the child in his arms. The child is a normal human, though they're not sure if it's only a matter of time til it awakens it's demon side.

Rin finally got to his destination. Shiemi's house. She's a great friend and would watch over their child whenever needed. He knocked on the door and was opened by the said blond.

"Rin!" she greeted happily and gave a quick hug, out of the corner the child, about five years of age, called out,

"Mommy~!"

Their child, is a beautiful daughter. Same pale skin, deep blue hair, sharp green eyes. She's him and Yukio combined. She is their own.

He smiled brightly and opened his arms wide calling her and she ran to his arms,Rin carried his daughter in his arms telling her to give Shiemi a kiss.

"Bye bye, Rin."

"Bye, Thanks for taking care of her."

"It's nothing, i'm glad to have her around."

Rin bowed his head thank you and patted his daughter's head,

.

.

"Time to go home, Yurin."

* * *

**END STORY**

Uhm... Surprise? Didn't think I'll put Mpreg huh? At first the hesitation bugs are working in my brain again, because seriously, HOW DO YOU GET A GUY PREGNANT? xD but in the end, I tried, I just can't say no to my reader's final request :)

Or should I have not made them have a child and I just ruined the whole thing with Rin having a baby? :/ I don't know, i mean... I kinda like it :D

either way, **THANK YOU!**

* * *

note: for the person that wanted to make a doujin out of this story. I would love to, you have my permission :) Just please, give me the credit for the story and Idea i worked hard on , if ever you really are going to do it :) The credit name would be "Bakemonoshoujo, vdsr" that's my long pawprint xD,thank you :) and if you have started on the doujin, can I see? xD Pm me for the news about that

* * *

Thank you Thank you Thank you all!

**Reviews?**


End file.
